


In His Possession

by trash_writings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Control Issues, Drug Dealing, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Chrollo, Gaslighting, Manipulaiton, Slow Build, Slow Burn, drug mention, maybe some non or dubcon eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writings/pseuds/trash_writings
Summary: Reader insert Alternate Universe: Mafia AU Phantom Troupe
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 145
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love for you to leave me comments and give me feedback! You can comment here or send me a message on tumblr @trash-writings !

**Chapter 1:**

Life has a way of fumbling into one thing, and then another, and then another until you find yourself somewhere you never expected. Sometimes it can be beautiful and other times terrifying uncertain. We have little to no control over which hand you’ll be dealt, but you have to take it in stride to keep moving on. This thought process had prepared you for most things in life and moving to the city had been one of them. While the adjustment was long and drawn out, you were finally getting used to the fast-paced lifestyle; and being without a car. However, walking proved to be a lot less difficult than you thought and you also found new places when getting lost in the city. The new finds always made it less annoying when you were lost. That’s how you found yourself in this rather nice thrift shop in a strange part of town.

Looking around the shop your eyes advert to the wall scattered with bookshelves and knickknacks of varying sizes being used as bookends. The thrift shop was empty, making it easy to walk around without being worried of bumping into someone as you mindlessly admired the commodities. The books weren’t anything really special. They were probably all donations from people who had them for years, probably unwanted gifts, and never got the chance to read them. A particularly bright cover catches your eye.

_Milkman: A Novel_

You read the back taking interest in the use of no names, but instead labels that aren’t truly labels. Deciding it’s a good find you push the books on the shelf that remain together to keep anything from falling. Nothing else grabs your attention as you finish walking through the shop. Between still not knowing exactly where you were in town, not wanting to carry too much home, and general disinterest you make it to the checkout counter with the single book.

The space behind the counter is empty, so you wait a moment looking around to see if there was anyone to get their attention. Of course, you can’t see beyond the closed door with a dirty window. The bell will have to do then, despite it feeling incredibly rude to you to bang on the obnoxiously loud bell. The ringing fills the store. The door opens and a man of average height comes from behind it.

“Sorry, I was… Never mind, how can I help you?” Your eyes go to the tattoos covering his arms, all the way up to his biceps until they get lost underneath his grey shirt. Looking up at him you notice tattoos peeking up from under the shirt color and going behind his neck in elegant lining. However, the forehead tattoo still shocks you even though he seems to have a thing for ink.

“Um, I just want to purchase this.” You lay the book down on the counter.

“Nice choice. I really like the way Burns describes her characters in this. It’s refreshing,” the clerk tells you. You stare at him taken back that he mentioned exactly why you were buying it. His grey eyes meet yours.

“Yeah, that’s why I decided to buy it,” you tell him.

“I’m sad to see it go. Whenever it’s slow I tend to gravitate towards it to reread,” he responds. “I’d hate to sell you this since it’s been so used. You can just take it.” He hands the book back to you.

“Are you sure? It’s a thrift shop, everything is used.” Your laughter makes him smile. His features are softer when he smiles, making him less intimidating.

“Okay, you can take it on one condition.” The smile on his lips grows. You wonder if he’s going to say something too forward, or if this is just all

“What’s the condition?” You cross your arms over your chest a bit concerned about what will come from him. Thoughts race through your mind but you silence them by breathing slowly.

“Come tell me your thoughts after you finish it, or if you want as you read it. I’ll be honest, we don’t do too much business.” He lets out a long sigh. “It gets rather lonely in this shop.” Something in his tone makes him sound sincere.

“Then how do you pay to keep it here?”

“Nosey little thing, aren’t you?” His chuckle makes you feel a bit uneasy, but you assume you’re just being too sensitive. He couldn’t have meant anything bad by that. “We make ends meet, don’t worry. I’ll be here to discuss the book” his smile goes back to a thin line displaying little to no emotion.

“Alright, well I’ll see you sometime soon then... um,” you look around his shirt for a nametag and find none.

“Chrollo,” he answers softly.

“Chrollo,” you repeat. “Well, see you around.” You hug the book to your chest, turning your heel to walk back out of the shop. A small part of you hopes he’s watching you as you go.

\--

The book is shockingly brilliant, which you partially expected but nowhere near this caliber. It’s so different from anything you’ve ever read and keeps your drawn in. A particular scene with a cat horrified you but really made you think about the implications of the time. As you turn the pages you start thinking about Chrollo and his condition. Silly, really, but now you couldn’t wait to go see his grey eyes once again and talk about this book.

Would going to talk about it tomorrow be too soon? Most likely. Would that stop you? Probably not.

The rest of the night is spent exploring politics and identity in Northern Ireland.

\--

Trying to find your way back to the thrift store is a nightmare. Without a receipt or a labeled bag from the shop you have to try and remember the way you came. While walking in the general direction you notice how rough this part of town is and wonder how a thrift store can survive in the area. Chrollo seemed very confident about it but shared so little. But, again, it’s not really your place to ask someone you just met these intrusive questions. The shop comes into view after about an hour of walking up and down random streets. Approaching the door, you read the name on the window.

_Phantom Finds_

Interesting name, you think before pulling on the door handle. Walking in you go straight to the check-out counter. Again, you find it empty, so you have to ring the bell. While waiting you turn around noticing a few new items in the store.

“Can I help you?” An unfamiliar man steps out from the door partially.

“Oh, sorry. I was thinking the other guy would be here.” You tell the tall blonde who has more tattoos than Chrollo. His arms look extremely toned and the dark ink on his skin looks like it was created to be similar to Chrollo. Probably not, but that is a funny thought. Co-workers getting matching sleeves.

“Oh, you’re looking for Chrollo.” The smile on his lips irritates you, but then you think maybe Chrollo often has women coming in here wanting his attention. The pang of jealously hits you quickly before it dissipates.

“Yeah, he asked me to come talk to him when I finished this book.” You hold the book up timidly. “I just assumed he’d be working today. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“You’re not bothering anyone.” His tone says otherwise... “He’s actually just getting lunch for a bit. He’s probably at that hipster coffee shop down the street.”

“Thank you,” you leave the store quickly. Turning right as you leave you lookout for a coffee shop that could be described as “hipster”. You notice a chalkboard menu sitting outside a small coffee shop across the street. This must be the one since there seems to be nothing around.

A bell jingles signaling your entrance into the shop. The only patron looks up at you with those pretty grey eyes. He smiles at you. You take notice of his darker outfit. His jeans… or were they leather pants? Anyways, they have a few silver chains handing down the sides and connecting to his belt. The white shirt he has on is rather tight, some of the tattoos on his chest visible through the thin material.

“Welcome!” The barista’s voice greets you. You smile and wave at her.

Taking the seat from across Chrollo you set the book down on the small table. “So, this ended up being better than expected.”

“What did you expect?”

“I’m not sure,” you answer honestly. “I hate that she slept with the Milkman. I hated how uncomfortable everything made me, and I felt so bad for middle sister. She deserved better treatment.”

Chrollo sips on his drink while listening thoughtfully as you discuss the decisions Anna Burns made when naming but not-naming characters. While most of the time you rant about your hatred or love for particular characters you notice that Chrollo nods along and keeps his eyes focused on your face as you talk. Each time you use your hands to talk he smiles a bit before tilting his head slightly as if to make himself stop from laughing.

“Would you like something to drink? I’m sure your mouth is going to go dry before you finish your thesis,” the tone of his voice suggests a joke, but something about the phrasing makes you feel as if he’s annoyed by you.

“Oh, I can get one. No need to trouble you anymore than I have.” You get up from your seat to go order a tea before sitting back in your seat with Chrollo.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, I thought you understood it was a flirtatious joke.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you tell him. “I thought I was annoying you with my ranting about the book.”

“I asked you to come talk to me about it. You’re not annoying. Please continue, I want to hear more,” and with a reassuring smile from him, you continue where you left off.

This time Chrollo inserts himself more, and even argues with you at some point. His love for this book conflicts with everything else you’ve observed about him. He looks so out of place here, showing you pages in the book where he’d remembered his favorite scenes in this rather bright coffee shop. Soon it becomes him talking, and you enjoying the tea and nodding along with him. He becomes animated while talking about the book.

“So, do you have any siblings? Maybe you’re Oldest Sister or Baby Sister?” Chrollo’s question makes you laugh. How ridiculous!

“I am No One’s Sister. I don’t have any siblings, and don’t really speak to my family,” you say with a sigh. “You?”

“No family to speak of,” he shrugs before setting his cup down and waving to the Barista. Almost instantly she brings over a fresh cup for him. “And please bring another tea, please.”

“Yes, sir.” The waitress's voice shakes halfway through. She gives you a sympathetic look that confuses you. Maybe she was put off by his appearance? That’s the most logical answer you can think of. Chrollo had a pleasant face and a nice way of talking, so you don’t think too much more of it. She brings you the tea before hurrying away back behind the counter.

Chrollo looks down at his phone before back at you. “I’m afraid I have some business to take care of. Shall we do this again, No One’s Sister?” He stands up and pulls his wallet out, laying money on the table for the waitress. “I’d love to take you on a date.”

“A date?” Your eyebrows furrow.

“Think about it. I’ll be seeing you soon.” With that, he leaves the coffee shop with the confident aura of a king who just conquered another nation.

Would he really be seeing you again soon? He hadn’t even given a date or time. You hadn’t given an answer. It was clear Chrollo was very unordinary, but this was so different from what you had expected from today. You finish your tea before standing up to leave. As you go to open the door the waitress speaks up once more.

“You shouldn’t trust him.” Her meek voice worries you, but again, you ignore her sympathetic look and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said last time, I'm happy to receive any feedback and/or messages on here or via my tumbler @trash-writings

**Chapter 2**

The waitresses comment rung in your ears the entire walk home; bothering you with each step you took farther and farther away from the coffee shop. Jealousy was the first thought you had when considering why some stranger would “warn” you about someone you’d just met; especially someone as attractive as Chrollo. You couldn’t lie to yourself and pretend he wasn’t hot. However, you were very aware of the fact that Chrollo knew he was attractive and probably used that to his advantage with women, and that bothered you.

_Had Chrollo “dated” the waitress and broke her heart?_

You shake your head of that thought, you weren’t “dating” him… yet anyway. Did you want to date him? That was the real concern you had as of now because you couldn’t decipher your own feelings. Over the last six months in this new city, you’d made one sort-of friend, but really, he was just a co-worker. You rarely talked outside of work unless it was to cover a shift for one another. So maybe you were just desperate for some affection, friendly or more.

Your apartment complex comes into view as you turn the corner and you let out a relaxed sigh. The safety of your new home was something you needed for now. The conversation with Chrollo and the mention of being “No One’s Sister” had done a number on you that you hadn’t expected. The loneliness of this city was settling deep inside your chest, making it feel hard to breathe. You needed to let it out but within the confines of your last safe space.

Sometime between the self-loathing crying spell and the cold Chinese takeout you’d had in your fridge you passed out on your couch. You woke late into the evening and knew that this would ruin the sleep pattern you’d worked not-so-hard for the last few weeks since starting your job. The thought of pulling an all-nighter crossed your mind but you decided against it quickly remembering you have work in the morning. The thought of seeing your sort-of friend did make the prospects of tomorrow more enjoyable. Surprisingly enough you find sleep easily after your nightly routine.

\--

Working at the front desk of a hotel sounds like a lot of fun, but in practice not so much. Monday through Friday the rooms are either empty so little work can be done at the front, and the ones who do come through are often businessmen and women who exchange few words with you before taking their keys and disappearing until they return them. Your co-worker, Kastro, liked to make jokes about the real dealings behind the scenes between the men and women coming in and out of the hotel. Truth be told, he was probably half-right about many of them.

“Six more hours to go,” Kastro states coming up beside you at your computer. “How many more “businesswomen” will we see come through with an older patron of this fine establishment?” He uses air quotes when saying businesswomen, leaving a sour taste in your mouth.

“Do you assume every woman who comes through here is a whore, or are you just making a “funny” joke?” you match his air quotes on the word funny. 

“Which would you prefer?” You look at him slowly trying to read his tone and body language. If he was flirting, it was terrible. If not, he was being an asshole.

“Neither,” you answer slowly before turning your attention back the game of solitaire on your computer. Something about Kastro today was different, usually, he didn’t try overly hard to make conversation. Until this moment, he’d been pretty chill, and you were unsure of what had changed between now and your last two days off.

“Someone’s crabby… Have a bad few days?”

“No, not really. Maybe I’m just tired.” You shrug him off hoping he’ll go back to his side of the desk. “Are you looking forward to your days off?” Kastro always got the weekends off since he’d worked here longer than any other concierge.

“I am. I still don’t have any plans though. Do you have any?” He leans on the best resting his head on one hand as his long white hair falls around him softly.

“I have to work morning shift both days.”

“I might have a small get together at my apartment one evening, you’re welcome to come.” He tells you then begins to go into some details of the small “get together” as he phrases it. Another one of your coworkers is expected to attend which makes the idea of going a little more pleasant. As he continues talking you begin to listen intently as he goes on and on about some other plans he has. Listening to him talk is distracting, making you miss when the man in a navy-blue suit walks up to you.

“Excuse me,” the voice sounds familiar and draws your attention. Oh, it was familiar.

“Chrollo!” You say straightening your posture suddenly. “Can I help you?” Why is he here? Well, you know why he’s here and, in a suit, a very fitted one at that. He probably has something to take care of.

“Oh, hi there” his smile makes you feel warm inside. “I’m actually checking in. It should be under Lucilfer.” You take a second glance at the way the navy compliments his pale skin.

You type his name into the system. “Interesting last name,” you comment. “Ah, here it is. You have conference room C for the next six hours.” You hand him the key to the room. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Have you thought about accepting my offer?” He asks avoiding your question.

“Chrollo, I’m at work.” You tell him frowning.

“Ah, then shouldn’t you call me Mr. Lucilfer?”

“I’m at work, Mr. Lucilfer. We can talk about this later when I’m off.” You say through a fake smile.

“And when is that?”

“Ironically, in six hours.”

“Great!” He claps his hands together around the key. “I’ll see you then. It’s a date.” He starts to walk away from the desk.

“Not a date!” You yell back at him and he simply raises his hand in a dismissive way without turning to see your reaction. You let out a dramatic sigh as your forehead hits the desk, however, something inside of you is flaming with excitement. The heat rushes to your cheeks and other parts of you that you’d rather jump from the hotel’s roof than admit to.

“How do you know him?” Kastro’s voice tears you away from your many fantasies beginning to stir.

“Oh, uh, well I met him on my days off.”

“Ah, that makes sense for your bad mood then.” Kastro’s grin turns from curiosity to humor. “He’s certain to ruin anyone’s day.”

“He’s actually quite pleasant. I met him at his store, Phantom Finds, and then we had coffee.” Something about Kastro’s look is irritating you. Not to mention the arrogant way he’s been speaking to you this morning. “He’s nice.”

“Nice,” Kastro repeats. “If you say so.”

“What is your deal today, Kastro?” You finally ask. You look at him feeling ready to yell or cry or both. The one person you’d sort-of had a friendship with was acting completely different today ruining your mood.

“Nothing, seriously.” He raises his hands up as if admitting defeat. “I just… I know a few of his friends is all. I don’t like them, and I think it’d be better if you at least stayed wary of him.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” You ask now even more curious.

“Just be careful, okay? You’re still new to this city and don’t understand it yet. It’s probably not smart to run around with strangers.”

“Says the stranger who invited me to his party in a few days,” you say harshly. You know calling him a stranger is bound to hurt his feelings, at least some, but you can’t stop the words from leaving your lips.

“Ouch. I’ll back off then,” he says stepping away. The rest of your shift with Kastro is met with awkward silence and tension.

\--

At the end of your shift you’re unsure of whether you should wait for Chrollo or not. He made it clear he wanted to see you after work and his meeting, but it feels awkward not knowing exactly what to do. Kastro leaves the second the night shift comes in and you try to wave bye, but he ignores you. Deciding to wait outside the hotel you leave after taking your red concierge coat off to carry it home rather than wear it.

Once outside you find the sun is starting to set, making the wind feel a little more chilly than normal. However, your long-sleeved white blouse allows for some protection against the chill. If anything, it’s perfect weather. You sit at one of the benches out front of the hotel to wait for Chrollo. Some time passes before you even see anyone leave the entrance, and of course, it’s not him.

A dark SUV pulls up in the circle of the hotel’s entrance, then beeps loudly drawing your attention. The passenger window slowly rolls down and you see inside that it’s Chrollo.

“Do you think I’m a hooker that you can pick up on the side of a street?” You ask once you get to the window. For dramatic effect, you cross your arms on the door leaning in as some of the video game characters do when they’re prostituting.

“You’re not dressed the part sadly.” He jokes unlocking the door. “Would you like a ride home?”

“You don’t know where I live.”

“I never said I did, you’ll obviously have to tell me.” With that you get in. It’s quiet besides the soft orchestra playing from his car radio. You give him directions, but something about the way he turns his signal on before you even realize you’re close to the street makes you wonder if he actually does know where you live.

_That’s not possible, right?_

Of course, it’s not. You’d never even mentioned where you lived in all the conversations you’d had with him over the last few days. Instead, you inquire about why Chrollo had chosen the hotel you worked at for his meeting today, but find out very little. It was simply a coincidence, he claims.

“So, are you willing to accompany me for dinner?” Chrollo asks while parking outside your apartment complex.

“I’m not dressed for the occasion.”

“We have time. My reservation isn’t for another hour and a half,” he says looking at his watch. He pulls the sleeve of his suit jacket down over the watch, covering the pretty black ink.

“You already made reservations? I never even agreed to a date with you.”

“What’s the harm? Come on, I promise I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”

You consider this for a moment. It’s either go out with Chrollo and have a decent meal with some hot company or eat something cheap alone in your pajamas. “Okay, fine I’ll dine with you. Can you come get me in like an hour? I need time to clean up.”

“I don’t mind waiting here for you, I live kind of far from here anyway, so driving back and forth would be a waste.” The way he slowly presses his seat recline to get more comfortable makes you laugh.

“You can come upstairs if you want to. You have to stay in my living room though, no funny business.”

“I assure you I am into no funny business.” He laughs looking out the window slowly. “Thank you for inviting me in.” He opens his door getting out. Before you can unbuckle, he’s already around the car and opening the door for you.

“Thank you,” you tell him getting out. You lead him inside and to the elevator, he stands rather close to you for it being just the two of you inside. You try not to think of it too much, but you swear you can almost feel his chest hitting brushing the back of you as he breathes softly. The burning feeling that dulled earlier reignites as you impatiently wait for the elevator to bring you up to floor 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudos or comment! <3 (also I respond a lost faster on tumblr than here if you have something to talk about hahaha).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 3**

Chrollo steps inside your small apartment while you lock the door behind you. He slips his shoes off and removes his jacket, already making himself at home before you can tell him to. You follow suit, removing your shoes, and tossing your work jacket onto the back of a chair at your dining table.

“It’s really not much,” you say suddenly feeling insecure in your small home. Given the way Chrollo dresses and the car he has you assume his place is much nicer than this humble apartment.

“Why would you say that? There’s no reason to feel anything but proud of this place.” He shrugs before walking a few steps to the living area. “I hope you don’t mind me watching the news while you get ready.”

“Go ahead, I’ll be back out in a bit. Feel free to enjoy anything from the fridge, I have some juice and waters inside.” You tell him before hurrying into your bedroom and closing the door quickly behind you. Your back presses against the door as you close your eyes trying to slow your heart rate. It was hard enough keeping your lewd thoughts at bay whenever you rode home with Chrollo, but now that he’s just behind your door… it’s nearly impossible.

The shower should help, you think. You showered this morning for work, but you needed cold water to cool your burning body down to a manageable level. Why were you reacting so strongly to having Chrollo in your apartment? You wondered about this the entire time you showered. Getting out you wrap a towel tightly around you while you applied some fresh makeup.

Realizing you hadn’t found out what kind of place you’d be going to, you peek your head out of your bedroom door to ask Chrollo. He has his back to you as he sits on the couch watching the news as he said he’d be. Some story about recent mafia activity plays across the screen as he watches.

“Chrollo?”

“Hmm?” He turns around to see you.

“What should I wear on a scale of sweats to a ballgown. Hopefully not the ballgown, because I don’t own a single one.” 

“That’s a very specific scale,” Chrollo chuckles. “Something on the nicer end of that scale, I guess.”

“Thanks,” you say shutting the door to go to your closet. Something nice…

Examining the contents of your closet you settle on a plum-colored cocktail dress. The dress has a fitted bust but a loose chiffon skirt that falls just above your knees. This should be nice enough, you think before putting it on. Your hair is easy to adjust since you hadn’t rewashed it since this morning, so you just let it fall around your shoulders. A few more touch-ups and you decide this is as good as it’ll get for tonight. You grab your purse and a pair of black heels to go with the dress before walking into your living room.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Chrollo stands up while turning the TV off with the remote. He drops it onto your couch. He turns to look at you, a smile forming on his lips as he examines you.

“You look very nice,” he compliments making you smile.

“Thank you.” The words barely make a sound. Something about the way he looks at you makes you feel small and defenseless. It’s unsettling, but something about it is comforting. Especially now, as he stands in front of you putting on his suit jacket in your apartment. Having someone who, by all accounts, is extremely different and harder than you is really nice.

“Let’s head out then,” Chrollo says reaching his hand out to you. You slip your heels on then take his hand. He pauses outside your apartment to allow you to lock your door. Somehow the elevator ride was worse. Maybe it was because he was holding your hand and you could feel yourself becoming clammy? Or was it that you kept thinking about his breath on your neck and how it’d feel elsewhere?

Chrollo navigates through the city with ease, making you realize just how little you’ve learned about this new place. The only part of the city you’d come to know was the walk to your job from your home and back. You’d made some attempts of exploring, once of which had landed you in this position with Chrollo. When he pulls up to the valet at the restaurant you immediately feel out of place. You look at him with uncertain eyes and he only smiles.

“Relax, it’s not that nice. Seriously, it’s no big deal,” he hands the keys to the valet before crossing around to open your door.

“Thank you,” you say taking his open hand in yours. He leads you into the restaurant and you’re taken back by how beautiful it is inside. The dim blue lighting really adds to the elegant décor decorating the large open space. Each table has a set of candles atop the silver tablecloths. Everyone inside looks like they could buy your entire apartment complex with their pocket change.

The hostess shows you to a table near one of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. Chrollo thanks her as he pulls your chair out for you to sit. His hand grazes your back as you sit, and you feel a shiver go through you. He truly is pulling out all his gentlemanly behavior for tonight; however, here you are worried about what could happen after the date. You press your thighs together cursing yourself internally for this overwhelming desperation for him. You try not to blame yourself too much though, you know Chrollo has to know the effect he has on you.

“This place is a lot nicer than I expected.” You comment taking a sip of the water already at the table for you.

Chrollo looks up from the menu and looks around the room. “Hmm, I suppose it is.”

“You suppose?” You laugh at his nonchalance. “Sorry, I guess I don’t frequent nice places like this often enough to not care.”

“Well, you do live in a rougher part of town. There’s nothing too nice in that area.” He says casually looking at his menu. “It’s a shock you haven’t had anything bad happen to you with how much you walk around there.”

“Seriously?” You furrow your brows looking at him across the table. He clearly has no desire to keep niceties now that you’re at dinner with him. Part of you wants to be mad at his arrogance, but the other part of you finds it exciting. That part of you wants to push his buttons more.

“What? Am I wrong?” He’s not and that is what infuriates you. You let out a long huff and decide not to argue with him about this. You knew the part of town you lived in was not the best, but for him to casually insinuate something bad could easily happen to you pissed you off slightly.

“Anyways,” you try breaking the trajectory of the previous conversation. “What should I get?”

“Everything is good here. You’d probably like the salmon dish though.” He’s right. Salmon was one of your favorite proteins and something you liked to order when you went out to nicer places.

“Why do you think that?” You inquire.

“Just a guess. That’s what I’ll be getting.” He puts the menu down and looks at you with curious eyes. “Do you like wine?”

“I do. But you don’t have to get any just because I’m here.”

He laughs before waving over the waitress. As he orders both his and your meal, he also adds a bottle of wine to the order then waves the waitress away. Chrollo seemingly has the entire world at his feet. It’s strange the way things seem to move around him and only collide at his bidding.

“You just walk in everywhere like you own the place,” you comment taking a sip of the wine the waitress dropped off at your table.

“Something like that,” the way his lips shift into a light-hearted smile captivate you. He sips on his wine as well, and you can’t help but watch his every move. “Tell me more about you, No One’s Sister.”

“Why call me that?” You giggle at the nickname he called you after discussing _Milkman._

“It’s funny. I like that you enjoyed the same book as me. I’ve tried to get friends to share in literature with me, but to no avail. You’re the first person who’s willingly discussed books with me,” he explains.

This makes you feel special. Maybe you were someone special now because you happened to like the same book as this man in front of you. It all seems so cliché, you think. However, every romantic, lustful, and unsensible part of you ate it up.

“Well, I’m happy to take more book recommendations. This time I don’t mind paying for the books either.” You rest your hand on the table in front of you and Chrollo reaches out, tracing small circles on the back of your hand. You bite your bottom lip to keep from smiling too big.

“In due time,” he says confidently. “Now, tell me why you moved here.”

“Oh, I was just tired of the small town I’m from. My parents passed a few years ago and it was just depressing living in my childhood home all alone,” you explain. There really wasn’t much more to it. You needed a change, and so when the house was sold you left.

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents. Mine have also passed.”

“Let’s not have a dead parents pity party tonight.” You suggest while still trying to make a joke. Truly, you didn’t want to lament more on it than you already had.

“Ah, of course, let’s have a good time.”

Chrollo guides the conversation with ease. Even the jokes he makes made you laugh with pure joy. He even laughs at your subpar attempts at comedy. The food is phenomenal, not that you would expect any less, truly. Chrollo talks about places he’s been, which in turn makes you ask even more about him. You find so much about him fascinating.

Even when talking about himself you realize how little it is about him. Instead, you’re just learning abstract things about his life. The things you want to know he avoids with ease, shifting his attention to the flashier parts of his life rather than who he is on the inside. You decide to leave it alone for now, but if you get a chance to later try and learn more about him. After the meal, he guides you out, and it leaves you wondering if he paid or maybe you missed when it happened because you were so engrossed with him.

\--

“Thank you for dinner,” you say holding onto your purse in your lap. Chrollo parked out front of your apartment and you felt awkward and unsure of what to do now.

“No problem. Thank you for coming with me. I had a really good time.” He reaches his arm over and moves a strand of your hair from your face. “You look beautiful tonight.”

You smile looking down at your lap. “Uh, would you maybe want to come back upstairs? We can have another drink. It’s still early.”

“If that’s what you want, then I don’t mind.”

“I hope you don’t mind cheap wine then… I’m pretty sure the bread at that place costs more than my rent.” You joke getting out of the car and he only laughs. He follows you back upstairs. Excitement blooms in your stomach and knowing the added alcohol could only boost your confidence more and maybe even make a move on Chrollo.

While in the elevator you feel his hand placed firmly on the small of your back. He stares forward at the silver elevator doors giving you little attention, but you know he has to feel your gaze on him. His lips are stained slightly from the red wine you shared earlier, making them look irresistible to you. Just make it inside your apartment at least, you tell yourself on repeat in your mind. When the elevator opens you have to keep your legs from sprinting down the hall to your door. Chrollo keeps his hand on you as you walk the short distance to your door.

When you grab your keys, you look up noticing the door is ajar, not locked as you left it. You push it open and nearly drop to your knees at the sight. “No,” you say as you feel a sob threaten to wrack through your body. “No…” The apartment is destroyed, windows broken, and god knows what is missing.

_Why tonight?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave kudos and comment, please! OR come discuss the chapter with me on my tumblr @trash-writings


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! Enjoy!

Even though you’re on the 13th floor you can see the red and blue lights flashing down on the street since there is little lighting on your street. Several officers have already spoken to you since you had to report anything missing. Your mind was frazzled, you could barely remember what you had and what you didn’t anymore. Chrollo held your hand while you talked to the officer, even instinctively stepping in front of you as if to protect you from the abrasive line of questioning.

The officers backed off whenever he’d put his hand on your shoulder. It comforted you. He could have easily left when he saw your home left ransacked. He stayed with you the entire time. Anywhere you went, he followed you to help. Even now, as you packed a bag with essentials, he rubbed your back as the sobs finally subsided, but your body was left shaking.

You knew you looked horrible since you had been sobbing for the last half hour. You could feel the streaks of makeup on your face where your tears had worn it away. Everything in you wanted to find a makeup wipe and wipe it all away so Chrollo wouldn’t have to look at you in this state, but with the state of your bedroom, you knew you wouldn’t be able to find any. You were happy to find a bag and gather a few items of clothing for work and a few days in a hotel.

“Hey,” an officer comes into the bedroom with you and Chrollo. “We’re finishing up here. Is there anything else you think might help us figure out who broke in and why?”

Chrollo steps closer to you, his arm moving up to your forearm. He gives you a reassuring squeeze, making you feel more at ease before you take in a shaky breath. “I’ve told you everything I can. Thank you.”

The officer tips his hat at you and gives Chrollo another cold look before leaving. You noticed the iciness between him and the officers the moment they arrived but have been too distraught to think much about it. You located your phone charger and laptop then were ready to leave. You didn’t want to stay here tonight, just in case.

“Do you mind taking me to a hotel? Preferably where I work,” you tell him while zipping up your bag. You knew they’d give you a discounted rate, but also it was close enough o where if you needed anything you could run home and grab it.

“Is that what you want?” He asks looking at you with curious eyes. You nod unsure of what else you could do. You had one friend in this entire city, and you were pretty sure you pissed him off earlier in the day. Kastro didn’t seem like the type to be ready to come scoop up his barely-friend late at night just because their home had been broken into.

You lock your door, wondering if it’s even worth it, before heading back down to the lobby with Chrollo. Your mind wanders into all the scenarios of what would have happened if you had been home. Chrollo takes your bags from you, setting them on the backseat of his car.

“You know, you can come stay with me if you want,” Chrollo tells you before shutting the passenger door. You watch as he slowly walks around to the driver’s side. Well, maybe he’s not walking slower. Time seems to have slowed down entirely since you first arrived back in your apartment. You glance down at the car clock, noting that it’s only a few minutes before midnight. You remember the car displaying 11:20 the last time you looked at it before getting back from dinner, and that’s only because you were surprised by how much time you’d spent with Chrollo.

“Did you think about what I said?” Chrollo asks when he gets into the driver’s seat of his car. What did he ask? Your thoughts have been so unfocused that you can’t remember his questions.

“I didn’t hear what you said,” you tell him while buckling yourself up. “Can you ask again?”

Chrollo looks at you with a sympathetic look. You know he understands why you’re so… frazzled, to say the least. “I asked if you wanted to just come back to my place. You’ll be safe there.”

The words finally register in your mind. Stay with Chrollo? Seriously? Your face gives away your thoughts.

“I guess that’s a no.” He sighs putting the gar in gear. The ride is quiet. Each time you pass a new street you feel your sense of security is restored. Away from the mess, you call an apartment and the ones who tried to hurt you. As you near the hotel you feel your body slowly becoming heavy, exhaustion must be setting in after your long cry form before.

“Are you upset with me?” You ask Chrollo given the uncomfortable silence. Why were you worrying about whether or not he was upset with you? He had no reason to be. You needed to be more concerned with yourself right now.

“Of course not,” his right-hand moves down to rest on your thigh. He gives it a gentle squeeze before resting it there for the remainder of the drive. The entire time your sole focus is on the heat on your leg from his palm and the reaction you’re having to it under your dress. You know it’s wrong to be thinking about carnal desires now, especially now, but with someone like Chrollo is there a way to ever turn off this attraction?

\--

“One room please, just whatever is cheapest,” you tell Mila, a coworker who usually works nights. “Oh, and here is my employee ID for the discount.” You pull out the small card from your purse handing it over to her.

“Will you be needing a king bed?” The suggestive tone and eyebrow raise would have annoyed you if it was anyone else but her. Mila means no harm ever, in fact, she was probably the only coworker (other than Kastro) whom you didn’t mind working with.

“Will you stop,” you giggle before glancing up at Chrollo. His attention seems to be elsewhere, or at least he’s pretending he didn’t hear her joke. “A queen or full is fine for me.”

She smiles and goes back to typing. “With your discount,” she starts but Chrollo shoving his card in her face cuts her off. “Okay, thank you. It’ll be 57.75 a night with the discount,” she informs him, and he nods.

“Chrollo, I can pay for it myself…” Embarrassment floods your system.

“Just let me do this. You will probably have to replace things in your apartment. This is really nothing to me.” He grabs your bags from the floor as Mila hands you your key. You’re grateful for her lack of questions, so you remember to get her a thank you gift or something for being so uninterested in your outrageous life today.

Your room is on the second floor, so the trip to find it is short. Walking in you see it’s a very standard room with a small bath attached. You have a queen bed up against the wall with a side table on each side. Before now you never really wondered if the sheets were changed every day, but it crosses your mind briefly.

“If you want, you can set my bags down and head home. I don’t want to keep you out any later than I already have,” your voice trembles slightly. Between your exhaustion, desire, and horror from tonight your emotions are battling with one another making you unsure about Chrollo leaving. You couldn’t ask him to stay, could you? After everything today, you felt that if you did, you’d be asking too much of him.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright all alone?” Chrollo crosses over to you. One arm wraps around you, his hand resting on the center of your back. His right-hand goes to your neck and face, caressing you gently. “My offer still stands.”

Looking up at him you can’t deny how pretty he looks. His dark eyes captivate you each time you look in them, and now you’re unsure if you ever want to look away from them. His lashes are so full, making you want to curse your mother for giving you her thin lashes. His lips are still lightly stained from the red wine at dinner; so plump and even glistening slightly.

You take initiative since he doesn’t give any inclination that he will. Your hands go to his head, tangling your fingers in his soft black hair before crashing your lips to his. He tastes like mint. Your lips move softly against his as you step closer to him than before. His hands pull you in closer until you’re fully pressed against him. The feeling of his tongue sliding against your bottom lip excited you, and you open your mouth more for him.

Chrollo is not someone who lets opportunities pass him by. His tongue is in your mouth exploring each crevice. You moan against him, no longer embarrassed of your desire. He wants you too, you can tell by the way he clings to you like you’re about to slip away from his grasp. No matter how hard you try you can’t ignore the growing wetness between your thighs or Chrollo’s very prominent erection pushing into your lower stomach. You move your hands from his hair and grip his shoulders tightly.

“Chrollo,” you groan pushing your hips into him more making sure he understands how badly you need him. He breaks away from the kiss momentarily and slides his jacket off his shoulders. It hits the floor as he guides you to the freshly made hotel bed. Your back hits the bed softly as Chrollo crawls on top of you. His knee finds itself between your legs, just centimeters away from your clothed cunt.

As his kisses you deeply your fingers slowly, and clumsily, unbutton his shirt. He kisses your neck, biting down gently each time his open mouth connects with your soft skin. Each bite makes your eyes flutter and your stomach burns with longing. You need him more than you’ve needed anyone in a very long time. You arc your back giving you room to inch down closer to his knee. The moment you make contact with him you moan.

_How can so little contact make you feel this good?_

Chrollo stops kissing you, instead he watches you as you close your eyes and grind yourself against his knew. Your eyes open quick enough to catch an amused look on his face, his smile and eyes clearing giving away his enjoyment of you squirming underneath him against the white bedding.

“Fuck, you look so good right now.” He tells you and you cease your movements a bit embarrassed by your needy actions. You bite your bottom lip while you try to fight back each intrusive thought telling you how ridiculous you must truly look. He leans down, his lips barely grazing your ear. “If you keep biting your lip like that, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Don’t stop yourself then,” you whisper before biting down on his shoulder earning a low guttural groan from him.

Chrollo suddenly pushes himself away from you. You sit upon your elbows watching him as he runs his left hand through his hair once while letting out a loud sigh. Instead of taking his shirt off, as you expected, he bends over picking up his dark blue suit jacket.

“Not like this,” he tells you as he slings it over his shoulder. “You’re too vulnerable right now.” His words aren’t meant to hurt you, but they do. Despite knowing he means them in a truly compassionate manner, something about the word choice makes you feel shameful for trying to convince him to fuck you now after your first date.

“Chrollo, I just…” you start unsure of where the sentence is going. It goes nowhere. Instead, you stay quiet. Sitting up and crossing your legs on the lonely bed.

“It’s okay,” Chrollo steps forward, his left-hand strokes your hair gently before it lands on your right shoulder. “I’ll see you again soon. I promise,” he leans down and kisses your forehead gently. Since he never rebuttoned the few buttons you got undone you notice a small chess piece, the King, tattooed on the center of his chest. Your eyes can’t focus on it too long because he pulls away.

“Okay,” is all you manage to get out as he fixes his clothing.

“See you soon, darling,” he smiles at you before exiting your room.

You throw yourself back on the bed. “God!” you scream out. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” All your rage comes out with one big burst of energy. You don’t know how or when, but soon you’re dreaming of a chessboard.

You’re on one end, readying your pieces, but you look up and see Chrollo sitting atop the King piece, looking down at you with the beautiful amused look he had watching you squirm desperately beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment and kudos! Also, please come discuss the chapter with me on Tumblr tonight!! My blog is @trash-writings :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

You’re not really sure what you expected. Why would Chrollo have a meeting again in your hotel? The shift seems to drag on far longer than normal. The other concierge was a no show, really annoying you considering you came into work after last night. At least it wasn’t busy in the mornings. Usually, it was a few checkouts and that’s about it. The entire shift you spend time wondering if Chrollo will show up or call you, but then again, you remember he never gave you his number nor did you give him yours.

If he had slept with you then you’d consider that he was just trying to get laid, but he stopped it so what was the point in pursuing you? It had to be more than a quick lay, unless… Maybe you had scared him off. Stupid, really stupid, you think to yourself while staring at the card game pulled up on your computer monitor. Time passes slowly but eventually, your shift ends and you get to go back to your room. It’s rather depressing in the grand scheme of things; it reminds you of the cheap motel you were staying in when you first moved here before finding your apartment. At least there aren’t rats here.

Laying back on your bed you scroll through your phone, noticing some drama between people you graduated high school with you take a peek at their socials. Typical small-town things, someone’s boyfriend cheating with someone else’s girlfriend. Instead of dealing with the dudes who are clearly the issue, they want to have a catfight in the comment section of each other’s statuses. It’s quite entertaining, even if you don’t talk to them anymore since leaving that town.

A new message pops up on your phone from Kastro. Oh, that’s right… you think… he wanted you to come to a party at his place tonight. You respond letting him know you’ll come by for a while and he responds with some directions to his place.

\--

Kastro’s apartment is impressive, to say the least. Navigating through a crowd of strangers you notice a few coworkers standing together in the corner of the living room as they expressively talk with their arms. As you start to walk towards them Kastro slips in front of you, blocking your way.

“You made it!” The excitement in his voice radiates around him as his arms extend for a hug. “I was thinking you wouldn’t show up.” His arms fling around you lazily. The light scent of alcohol assaults your nostrils.

You peel his arms off of you then ask, “where can I get a drink around here? Don’t tell me you’ve already run dry…” laughter leaving your body feels foreign. However, you know that’s only because of the circumstances over the last 24 hours.

“Follow me, your highness!” He dramatically bows guiding you with one arm towards the open kitchen. The kitchen isn’t crowded as you’d expect, but considering you arrived later than everyone else they probably already have their fix for the moment.

“Nice place,” you comment sliding onto one of the stools against the counter. The kitchen is quaint but sleek. You notice all the appliances look new, and the countertops are marble. How much more does he make than you? Who knows, and it’s rude to ask.

“Thank you,” he replies opening his cabinet and pulling out multiple bottles. You watch as he mixes a drink for you. “Here you are,” he hands you a small glass of auburn liquid with an orange peel in it. You examine it for a moment then sip on it finding a very strong drink.

“Um,” your eyes widen as you feel the whiskey burns down your throat. “Damn, do you have anything… I don’t know maybe just less… gross?” You flash him a large smile while trying to hold back a laugh.

Kastro bursts into a fit of laughter. “Fine, I’ll get the princess a glass of wine instead. I guess the old fashioned isn’t for you!” He moves to the fridge pulling out a bottle of white wine, not your first choice but who are you to complain? He pours you a glass and takes your old fashioned.

“Stop it,” you tell him sipping on the sweet liquid.

“Aw, does your majesty not like it?” Kastro walks over beside you taking the stool next to you. However, he scoots it even closer than before. He leans one elbow on the countertop and rests his head in his hand. His white hair falls around his face delicately, making him look prettier than usual.

“At least keep the term the same or cut it out completely. Highness, majesty, and princess; all of which hold different meanings.” You finish the wine and hold the glass out to him for more. He obliges, filling the glass this time instead of the average serving size.

“I’ll stop since it’s so upsetting.” He holds his hands up in defeat. A few moments of silence pass; well, silence if you don’t count the loud music coming from the main room. “A little bird told me you didn’t have the best date last night… even had a break-in at your home?”

“I’m guessing your “little bird” is Mila?” You sigh tilting your head forward, your hands hold your head up from falling into the counter.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asks you while his hand lands on your back softly, rubbing small comforting circles.

“I don’t” you start to speak but…

“Kastro!” A female’s voice booms through the kitchen. Your head turns quickly to see the owner of the voice. You find a short woman with pink hair pulled into a tight pony.

“What do you want Machi?” Kastro’s laid back presence has quickly shifted. The difference is substantial before he was smiling and had a very pleasant feel to him, but now even his voice sounds harder, almost as if he’s on edge suddenly.

“You know he isn’t going to like you talking to her.” She says walking up to the counter beside you. She looks at you for several seconds, as if she’s examining you. The way her eyes gaze up and down you make you uncomfortable. It’s as if she’s looking for something wrong with you.

“I really don’t care about what HE likes or doesn’t like.” The infliction on ‘he’ makes you look over to Kastro.

“Did I do something wrong?” You ask aloud, to anyone. Obviously, the tension in the room is because of you.

Kastro’s eyes soften, he shakes his head no. “Machi, get out. I didn’t invite you or any of your so-called friends here.”

She shrugs before turning around. “Party’s lame anyway, no wonder you’re staying away from it in here.” She disappears down the hallway to the living room. You wonder if she actually leaves.

“I’m sorry about her,” Kastro lets out a long sigh. “Would you like to go rejoin the party with me?”

“If I can take this bottle,” you laugh grabbing the bottle of wine next to him. He smiles at you and you both go back into the main room.

The party isn’t lame in your opinion, but maybe it’s because your little experience makes this look like something you see in movies. Somehow since you’d been in the kitchen more people have shown up, making it more crowded than before. Kastro introduces you to several people, whose names slip your mind as you drink more and more. Soon your bottle is empty and Kastro runs to get you another, and another, then there are too many drinks to remember.

Talking to the nameless faces becomes easier. Dancing with Kastro even easier. Any previous irritation he felt towards you seems to have passed. How many hours pass? Two? Three? You’re not sure. However, you are sure that Kastro has been more handsy… no, affectionate to be fair. He gets closer and closer with every song that passes even though people keep trickling out making more room for space.

A hand slides down your back, inching dangerously close to your ass. You swat them away, but they’re persistent. “Kastro stop,” you say firmly taking a step back looking around at a nearly empty room. However, your eyes stop on Machi, the girl with pink hair. She’s leaning against the wall talking to an unfamiliar man with long black hair. When her eyes meet yours, you look away quickly.

“What’s wrong?” He steps closer, his hands on your hips now.

“Stop touching me like that.” You’re no longer smiling despite him smiling at you.

“Come on, I bet you let that fucker Chrollo touch you like that,” his words slur at first, but he spits out cursing Chrollo just fine. Why would he say something so harsh? Just moments ago, he was having a good time with you.

You push him away, hard, making sure he has to take several steps back. “What’s wrong with you Kastro?” He just laughs at you, igniting a burning in your gut.

“I don’t get you, at all.” He throws himself back onto a recliner pushed against the wall in the living room. “How are you so blind?”

“I don’t get you either,” you tell him and run out of his living room and out the door. You can still hear the music coming from inside his apartment as you walk down the hall towards the steps. Kastro has been acting like an asshole ever since Chrollo showed up, and now he’s accusing you of what? Fucking someone of your own free will? It pisses you off, but something inside of you is aching. Aching for Chrollo, despite knowing he’s pretty much ignored you all day.

Gripping the railing you slowly make your way down the stairs, grateful that you decided on flats instead of heels for tonight. Your vision is blurry but going slow you find you make no mistakes that would cause you to tumble down the steps. You see the exit and push the door open slowly, cool air hits your face making you feel more sober than you are.

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice fills the still air as you step onto the sidewalk. “Why are you out so late?” Your eyes meet Chrollo’s grey ones slowly. He’s leaning against his parked SUV as if he was waiting for you for a while.

“Chrollo!” before you know it, you’re running the few feet towards him. He stops you by your shoulders. His hands gripping you tightly.

“Are you wasted?” His voice is loud, but you ignore it.

“I’m so glad you’re here. Actually, how did you know I was here?” You ask him while trying to force his fingers off your shoulders so you can get closer.

“Answer my question, now!” His voice booms through you making you step back. His face is no longer the kind familiar face. His hair is disheveled and falling in front of his face, covering parts of his furrowed brows.

“Yeah, I’m drunk.” You lean back against this car. “Are you mad at me?” You pout your lip out at him trying to get a smile out of him.

His face softens, but no smile. “No, not yet anyway…” he mumbles looking up at the sky. “Get in the car, now.” He opens the door and you slide in the passenger seat. You watch as he walks around the front of the car before getting in the driver’s seat.

“Chrollo?” You look over to him. The streetlights illuminate only a portion of his car; however, his face is illuminated perfectly. His eyelashes look even fuller and darker. How can someone be this pretty?

“What is it?” He smiles at you now.

“How did you know where I was? It’s like I think of you and you appear. That’s not normal, ya know!” You giggle your way through the sentence. “Are you stalking me?”

He leans over and kisses your forehead. “Of course not. One of my friends told me you were here.” He’s so casual as he leans back into his seat before starting the car. You can’t help but watch his every move. You buckle in as the car starts moving down the street.

“Is Kastro your friend?”

“No, he’s not.” His reply is fast.

“He seems to hate you,” you inform him. “Like, really really really really hates you.”

“I like how chatty you are when you’re drunk. Tell me more, dear” his hand reaches over and takes both of yours in his one.

“He tried to touch me.” Chrollo slams on the break flinging you foreword. His arm stopping you from hitting the dashboard.

“WHAT?!” Composed Chrollo is no more. His voice echoes in the car, frightening you some, but it passes quickly.

“I mean, like… He didn’t like you know…”

“What the fuck do you mean then? Tell me now.” He continues to be loud, not quite yelling but close enough.

You freeze staring at him as he gives you this concerned but frightening glare.

“Stop yelling at me!” You yell at him which makes him laugh. “He tried to touch my ass. It’s not that big a deal.”

Chrollo runs his hands through his hair while laughing harder than you’ve ever heard him. He mumbles something you can’t quite make out, but you ignore it anyway.

“Can we get some food?” He stops laughing and looks at you, clearly puzzled. “I’m really hungry.”

“Alright,” he says softly before starting to drive again. You lean against the door, your cheek on the cold glass window as you struggle to keep your tired eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a comment, kudos, and come discuss the chapter with me on my tumbler @trash-writings !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!!

Your temples drum before you even open your eyes. Opening them only intensifies the ache in your temples, spreading it throughout your head. Your eyesight is full of light and you groan turning away from it and taking in the room you’ve never seen. It’s spacious, the bed you’re in pushed against a wall with windows on either side of the wall. A long dresser across from you is pushed against the wall next to the door that you assume is the exit to the rest of this strange place. A large TV is mounted on the wall above the dresser. There are very few items atop it, making you wonder if this is just some random hotel you wandered into after that party last night.

You sit up, intensifying the headache making you regret each sip of wine last night. Honestly, it’s embarrassing getting that wine drunk. Adjusting to all the sounds around you and the faint sound of a shower running to your right draws your attention.

“Oh god…” you mumble getting out of the bed. Who did you go home with? Flashes of Kastro’s face and some coworkers cross your mind, but you can’t remember past the second bottle of wine. Hell, you can’t even remember leaving Kastro’s apartment let alone with someone. Fuck, how can you be this dumb? What if Chrollo finds out?

Wait… why do you care if Chrollo finds out? Getting out of the large bed you find that you’re wearing just your underwear and a large grey t-shirt that has a large band logo on it. Not one you’re even familiar with. The shirt falls midway down your ass, leaving you far more exposed than you’d like. At least you don’t feel anything warm left in your panties, so you doubt you hooked up with whoever is in the shower.

At the foot of the bed is a small padded bench and you see your clothes have been folded and left out for you. You want to move fast: get dressed, sneak out, go home to die in a pit of self-loathing and embarrassment. Lifting the shirt up off of you the cool air hits your bare chest, again making you realize how exposed you are. As the shirt passes over your face you catch a glimpse of glistening skin and black hair.

“Fuck!” You scream bringing your arms down to cover your breast. “Chrollo?” The confusion in your voice is unmissable. He smiles, looking very happy with the show he just received.

“Glad to see you finally awake,” he says walking towards his dresser. You take in the sight. A white towel hanging around his hips, and the skin around back glistens from the water droplets left. You tilt your head examining the muscles that are perfectly sculpted… and then the tattoos. Oh god, his tattoos look absolutely delectable against his damp pale skin. “Also, no need to cover yourself… It’s not like I wasn’t the one who put you into that shirt last night.”

You’re almost certain your body temperature has risen several degrees. “I’m so sorry… I was so wasted, and I’m sure I was acting crazy-“

“Seriously,” he tells you turning around to face you, “you don’t need to apologize. I’m glad I was able to help you. You’re safe here.” He drops his towel and you quickly turn your head, despite wanting to look desperately. All of your yearning the last few days and now you’re embarrassed? You think how stupid you must look right now to him as you look away from his naked body.

“Thank you,” you let out the few words barely above a whisper. “For everything really. I’m glad I ran into you.” You turn your head back towards him and see he’s right next to you now. His hand reaches out and takes a small section of your hair between his fingers.

“You can rely on me,” he tells you stepping even closer. His fingers release your hair and his palm touches your cheek. The warmth from his shower still clinging to his body. Your right hand instinctively reaches up to his, holding it to your cheek. His thumb grazes your bottom lip slowly.

Your headache is suddenly gone, your mind solely focused on the way the rough pad of his thumb feels against your soft lip. Parting your lips Chrollo notices and smiles using his free hand reaching around you and pulling your body into him forcefully. You collide into him now fully enveloped in his heat.

“C-Chrollo,” you stammer, craving him. He smiles at you, his thumb slipping past your lips and into your mouth. As soon as you taste him on your tongue you close your lips around it.

“Good girl,” he mumbles bending down you kiss your shoulder. “I didn’t even have to tell you to do that, you just naturally reacted to me.” Another kiss, this time on your neck. Swirling your tongue around his thumb you feel him harden against your hip. You want to look down, so bad, but now his eyes are on yours as you suck on his thumb.

His right arm releases you and you drop the shirt you have covering your chest, now all that’s left between you two is your underwear. Is this finally going to happen, you wonder? You want him so badly, the aching between your thighs remind you of that each time you’re close to him. His scent makes you dizzy, his touch is addicting, it’s all so all-encompassing you’re unsure if you’ll ever be free of this feeling.

He pushes his thumb further into your mouth and you feel his free hand find your panties. Your eyes widen as his fingers slip into them. He finds your clit too fast as if he knows your body more than you do… how can he be this good? You moan against his thumb and he pulls it out.

“Let me hear you,” he rasps before sucking on the skin at your neck below your ear. You reach up around hip, gripping onto his shoulders as his thumb slowly teases your clit, and another finger finds you’re already soaked entrance.

“Please Chrollo,” you groan. “I want you so bad.” Chrollo chuckles then slips his finger into you. Your walls clench around it, desperately clinging to him. You want, no, you need more despite how greedy that may be. He thrusts his fingers into you a few times, curling them making sure to hit you just where it makes you open your mouth and moan loudly for him. Chrollo pulls his fingers out of you and you whine.

“Hey, no pouting. I have work.” He says before bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. Despite missing his fingers in you, all you can think about his sitting on his face as you watch his tongue clean up your mess.

“Fuck!” you hurry over to pull your clothes on. All thoughts of convincing Chrollo to stay and fuck you leave with your fear of losing your job over missing a shift. “I have to get to work. I’m probably already late.”

“No need,” he says from across the room while opening a door that appears to lead to a walk-in closet. “I called in for you.”

“You what?!” How can he just call in for you? What will your boss think? This is so not okay; you think walking into his closet with him. “You can’t do that! I have to work, and what if they don’t have someone to cover for me? This makes me look bad.” You lean against the wall next to the door frame, your bare back hitting the cold hitting the white wall. He’s already in underwear when you get in, but the erection still clear as day.

“Do you seriously care about what some low-life hotel manager thinks about you?” He pulls on a black shirt covering his chest and shoulder tattoos. Then he grabs a pair of jeans from another hanger.

“I have to have a job,” you mutter crossing your arms over your chest.

“I can assure you that you won’t lose your job,” he kisses your forehead. “Now, get dressed. I want you to come with me today.”

“Come where?” He walks past you out of the closet and into the bedroom to the dresser on the wall beneath the TV.

“Work.” He begins putting on a few rings and his watch, then a silver chained necklace.

“The thrift shop?” You put on your clothes from the night before, hoping you didn’t spill any of your drinks on them. They seem to be fine, or at least free from visible stains.

“Uh,” Chrollo starts, “not that job.”

“What other job do you have then?”

\--

Chrollo isn’t very forthcoming with the details of his job on the ride to “work”. Instead, he asks you about growing up and some other pretty useless information. When you ask him the same thing back, he’s pretty sparing with his answers. It’s like he’s giving you just enough to satisfy your curiosity but never enough to lead to another potential question. He finally pulls into a vacant lot with a big windowless building with several garage doors. As the car approaches, a garage door opens up and he drives in.

“Where are we?”

“I told you,” he says, “I’m bringing you to work.”

“Oh, yeah,” you say as lightly as possible before sarcasm takes over. Honesty, this feels as sketchy as possible. “This isn’t absolutely terrifying at all. Some dude, I just met a few days ago I might add, bringing me into this dark building with no windows.”

Chrollo chuckles before speaking, “a serial killer's dream is this exact situation, huh?”

“Wow, way to make me feel comfortable.” Chrollo laughs louder at you. This time it seems more genuine, but also like he’s trying to hold back. You wonder when the last time he was fully relaxed was.

“You’ll be alright, I swear.” He stops the car and some lights flicker on outside the car and inside the building. “Let’s get out then.” He spins the keys around his finger before getting out of the care. You’re wary, but you follow suit.

When you look round you notice several pallets stacked around the large building. They’re all wrapped in a thick coating of plastic wrap, but you notice the white substance underneath. That can’t be… no, there’s no way. You’re just seeing things.

“This way, darling,” Chrollo extends his hand out and you walk around his car taking it. He leads you down a long hallway and into a room decorated like a typical office.

“Are you going to tell me what you do now?” He sits behind his desk looking at a few things that seem to be notes left on top of a laptop. “Or will it remain a mystery?” You sit in one of the seats across from his desk.

He looks up from his notes and smiles. “Are you scared of me?”

“No,” you answer.

“Do you trust me?”

“I guess so, yeah.” The question is odd. If you didn’t trust him would you be right here with him now? Most likely not.

“Alright, let’s go then.” He stands up quickly, then shoves the notes into his pocket. You follow him back out of the room and down the hall again. When you get into the large storage area you notice there are several people now, lading the palettes into trucks.

“What are they doing?”

“Moving inventory,” Chrollo replies sharply. “Excuse me for a moment… Hey Phinks, get your ass over here!” He yells across to a blonde man you recognize from the thrift shop. Chrollo walks slowly over to him, but Phinks jogs over to him looking concerned. They talk quietly and you glance around the room. Pink hair catches your attention, it’s the girl from the party last night. You can’t quite remember her name, but that hair is unforgettable.

Chrollo finally makes it back over to you, taking your hand in his. “I met her last night,” you discreetly point to the girl.

“Ah, yes. Machi told me she saw you at Kastro’s last night.”

“How do you know him?”

“You work with him. I know most people here. It’s not that hard to remember scum anyways.” The way the insult glides off his tongue is strange. It’s like he truly doesn’t think it matters what you say about other people.

“Why did Machi tell you where I was?”

“I like to know you’re safe,” he tells you looking into your eyes and smiling. “I want you to be safe.”

“Safe from what?”

\--

Chrollo never answered, instead ushered you into his car for what he described as a “quick run” to town. You decided to not push it further. However, each second with him feels stranger and stranger. The drive is pretty long, and into a rougher part of town. You’re surprised to see it gets worse than where your apartment is. You noticed Phinks followed Chrollo’s car in his own after you left, and it seems he plans on continuing to do so since you keep noticing it in the rearview mirror. Chrollo finally stops the car.

“Stay inside the car,” Chrollo puts it in park abruptly.

“Where would I-“

“Just tell me you will stay in the fucking car.” His tone is so different than what you’re used to.

“I’ll stay in the car,” you snap. “Tell me why though.”

“Because I trust you, okay? Stay in the car. It’s safer that way.” He grabs the back of your head, pulling you into him. He kisses you deeply before rushing out of the car. You touch your lip, still wet with his saliva missing the warmth. You watch as he runs into the small store to your left, obviously a pretty run-down store. You didn’t think it was in business when you noticed it when Chrollo pulled into the parking lot.

You turn to face the front of the car again, wondering how long it’ll be until Chrollo gets back. Not long, apparently. He comes running back into the car, jumping in and putting the car in drive fast. You look at him slowly, then you notice it. A few splatters of blood on the collar of his black shirt, and a few more on his neck.

“Chrollo! Are you hurt?” You reach over to look under his shirt for a wound.

He smacks your hand away. “No, it’s the other dudes. Phinks will take care of the rest.” Your eyes widen.

“What the fuck is your job?!” You yell. None of this adds up… but it also makes perfect sense when you think about it.

“Figured it out yet, dear?” Chrollo laughs, and you notice how wild his eyes look. Adrenaline must be pumping through him.

“Did you just fucking kill someone?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment & kudos! I'll also be waiting for some thrilling discourse about the latest chapter on my tumblr @trash-writings !! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. It means the world and more to me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-awaited update! Enjoy!

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Chrollo shouts back at you. Your rage passes and is replaced with fear. Would Chrollo hurt you? No, you don’t think he would. But until now you really thought his job was just at that thirst shop you had met him in. So really, anything is possible apparently.

“Then why the fuck do you have blood on you?” Your voice isn’t as loud as before. You’re unsure if you should continue yelling, especially in Chrollo’s presence.

“Sometimes it happens, bloody noses and whatnot.” He’s calm now. Strangely and coldly calm. It’s unsettling on a new level. However, what’s even more unsettling is how relaxed you feel now. Like his mood is affecting yours and causing you to react to him.

“Please tell me what you did. I’m not going to tell anyone,” the words tumble our fast, faster than you intended. You assume the fear hasn’t completely gone.

“Baby,” his hand reaches over to your face and you freeze. There’s nowhere to go or fight him off.

“Please just answer me…” you cover his hand on your cheek with your own. “Please.” Chrollo looks back at the road as he maneuvers through unfamiliar back streets. He removes his hand and grips the steering wheel, tightly. His knuckles starting to become pale.

“It’s not that easy to explain,” he begins. His eyes are still focused on the road and he doesn’t show any sign of looking back at you. The pang of yearning you feel for Chrollo’s touch bothers you. “It’s better you just,” he runs his hand through his dark hair, “get acquainted.”

“What if I don’t want to get acquainted,” you ask softly, and he finally turns to look over at you. Do you mean it? Probably not. Why aren’t you more worked up by this? Yeah, it was shocking at first, but it could be worse you think.

Chrollo smiles softly before speaking. “I know you don’t mean that.”

“How do you know what I mean or don’t mean Chrollo?” You let out a long sigh. “Seriously, this is all too much right now. It’s like you showed up and my life became a fucking Lifetime crime drama.”

He bursts out with a loud laugh, which shortly becomes full on fits of laughter. You can’t help but laugh with him. What else are you going to do? Call the cops, maybe? But, for what? You were an accomplice in a sense and would only end up in trouble as well. That’s probably why Chrollo let you know that he trusts you.

“This really isn’t funny.” You say amidst catching your breath from laughing.

“You should have seen your face when you thought I killed that fucker in that shithole convenient store. I wish I had a picture of it,” he tells you while his laughs die down.

“Chrollo,” you mutter quietly now. “Am I going to get in trouble for being involved with you?”

He doesn’t answer, instead, he parks the car. You notice you’re back at the warehouse, time really past while laughing over how absurd all of this really is. Now that all the rage, confusion, and fits of laughter have passed your mind has cleared. Your question needs to be answered, and you hope he will soon. However, you can’t tell from his face or the way he’s casually driving back into the garaged building like the start of the day.

“Please answer me,” you beg. Your voice has become unusually soft, barely above a whisper. “I just feel very confused now, and I want some small hope of assurance that I’m safe with you.”

Chrollo stops the car, the quiet rumble of the engine dying off. He turns to look at you, unbuckling his seatbelt and then adjusting his seat so he moves further back. “Come here, baby,” he says hitting the button on your seatbelt to unlock it. You crawl over the cup holders and armrests to him. You straddle his lap, trying to adjust to being more comfortable. However, something else burns within you. Something that doesn’t care for comfort.

“You’re always safe when you’re with me,” he tugs you down by the collar of your shirt. Your lips crashing on his. His lips are always so soft against your own, it makes you wonder how yours must feel for him. He must like it, as you can feel his cock hardening in his pants when you grind against him.

“Fuck me, please” you groan against his lips. “I want you so bad.”

He inhales deeply, the air against his teeth making a quiet hiss that turns your megs to mush. You want to hear him moan in your ear. Needing to hear that exact sound when he finally sinks inside of you. It’s way past want, and you know it. Part of you feels emptier each moment that passes that he doesn’t give you what you want.

His lips meet your forehead briefly. “Give me some time to finish up work. If you’re good for me, then maybe I’ll consider giving you what you want darling.”

The sigh leaves your body against your will. Another time you’re just left wanting and wet. “Fine,” you open his door and jump out off of him. He gets out after you, taking a moment to adjust himself behind the opened car door.

“That doesn’t sound like you’ll be very good.” His smile is honestly too powerful over you, and you know it the second you feel your legs weaken when he flashes one at you before shutting the door. “Come sit in my office with me, you don’t need to see the rest of what we do just yet.”

\--

Chrollo leaves you several times alone in his office, to go on runs as he calls them. Each time he comes back he changes his shirt to another black tee. Apparently, he has a never-ending supply of them in the closet behind his desk. At least the office is spacious and has a couch in the back of the room where you spend most of the time when he’s not in his office with you.

“This is the last one for me today,” he tells you before dropping off a bag of fast food he must have picked up on his way back from the last one. You see him for just a few moments before he’s gone again, leaving you with warm fries and a burger. Not your first choice in food, but you did say you’d be good.

Two hours pass this time, and you begin to worry. Not that you weren’t worried before, but this time it’s different. Now that you have some idea about what he does you have reason to actually worry about him, rather than the typical worrying that most couples do. Are you a couple? You’re not sure. Everything with Chrollo is so different than any normal relationship you’ve been in or seen.

You get up from the couch, tossing the bag from the food in the trash as you walk out the door. He never asked you not to leave the room, just to be good. You figure if you don’t touch things then maybe he won’t mind if you wander down the halls and peek in the other parts of the building. The halls are empty and when you make it back to the storage area where Chrollo always pulls in, you find it empty as well.

You walk back down the hall towards Chrollo’s office since you can’t find anyone or anything to get into. It’s disturbingly boring in what seems to be a storage unit for drugs and whatever else Chrollo does here. Stepping back into the office you find Chrollo sitting on the couch, his arm around the back, and his other holding his ankle upon his knee.

“Exploring?” He asks with a small smirk adorned on his lips.

“Looking for a bathroom, then I was interested.” Why are you lying? It’s unlikely he would care that you were just being nosey, especially since you didn’t find anything interesting.

He stands up, holding his hand out for you. “Ready to go home?”

“Home?” He just smiles in return.

\--

Chrollo’s apartment is even more impressive than you remember, everything from before the events with Chrollo is blurry though. As if attempted murder and possible drug trafficking mixed with who knows what else is a good memory eraser. He must make a lot more money than you expected, no wonder he let you just take some of his merchandise home from the thrift store.

“So, enlighten me more on what exactly you are Chrollo.” You lean against his kitchen island as he pours a glass of water from a white Brita pitcher in the fridge.

He takes a slow sip from the clear glass before speaking. “A little of this, a little of that.” He sure is full of jokes today, you think to yourself. He moves around the island to your side. His hand trails down your right arm, raising goosebumps on your skin. “Does it really matter what I do to make money?”

“Kinda,” you say half-heartedly. You’ve thought about it a lot in the few hours you spent alone. What did working a typical job and living safely within the laws do for you? It introduced you to a few new people, who seem to already be involved with Chrollo one way or another. Oh, and it got you robbed with no sense of safety in your own apartment that you worked hard to keep each month.

“Only kinda? Hmm,” his lips press gently against your neck. Every nerve stands up, his touch is intoxicating. You wonder if this is why people get hooked on those nasty things Chrollo seems to have no problem sending out in masses. “I guess that means I still have a chance with you.” You turn slightly, letting him pull you against his body. He’s rougher now, much more intense than he’s ever been before.

“I am still here, aren’t I?” He doesn’t even bother laughing at your comment. Instead, his lips meet yours. His lips are cold from the water and you can’t help but wonder if they’d feel cold elsewhere. You know how pathetic you must seem to him. You’ve been desperate for him to fuck you since that first date. You don’t care though; you know he wants it too.

“Bedroom, now,” he mumbles against your lips, his voice raspy. You release his shirt that you hadn’t realized you grasped while kissing him. You turn, wanting to hurry to the bedroom, then you feel Chrollo’s hand connect with your ass firmly. The smack making your cheeks burn; matching the feeling in your lower stomach. You need him.

As soon as you pass the threshold of his room, his hands are grabbing your sides. He slides your shirt up over your body quickly before connecting his lips with the soft skin of your breasts. You moan as he pulls the cups of your bra down, his tongue circling your left nipple. He pushes you onto the bed, your back hitting it while he crawls on top of you.

His t-shirt comes off easily, your fingers brushing his toned body as you pulled it off. His knee rests between your thighs making it easy for you to grind yourself against him, desperate for friction. Using both your hands you trace your pointer fingers down his v-line that’s ridiculously prominent from above you. He tenses as your fingers slowly unbuckle his belt and pants. All the while he’s managed to slip his hands under your back to unlatch your bra, letting you slip your arms from the straps.

He smiles down at you, his eyes grazing every inch of you until he sees your pants are still on. The smile turns darker and he slips his fingers under the waistband, tugging roughly at the pants and your underwear. You raise your bottom up a few centimeters letting them slip over your ass until they’re tossed to the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says quietly pressing his lips below your belly button. Then down some and to the right, where your hip bone ends. Then to the same spot on the left. It’s agonizing, waiting for his lips to finally make their way to your slick cunt.

“Please,” you whine squirming underneath his hands. They hold you still and his fingers grip you tighter.

“Why are you so impatient?” His tongue slowly drags up your folds, teasing the clit before he stops. “We have all the time in the world,” again, his tongue continues this slow lapping. It’s driving you mad, but each time your clit receives any amount of pleasure. “If you want something, use your words little one.”

You snap, any ounce of self-respect for acting somewhat reserved for the first time fucking Chrollo. “Daddy please, I want more.”

“More what baby?”

“Suck on my clit,” your face burns. “Please daddy,” you assume begging will go a long way with him. Also, the added daddy is sure to help. He basically dragged you into saying it; not that you mind.

Chrollo does exactly as you asked, his lips closing around the neighboring skin, his tongue grinding against the sensitive bud. You let out a loud long moan, surely allowing anyone within a mile to hear you. You’re too happy and overwhelmed to care. Chrollo’s skill with his tongue is unmatched, and you wonder if you’ll actually see stars as you feel the buildup of your orgasm approach. You can taste it on the tip of your tongue, it’s so close.

“Cum for my baby,” Chrollo shoves to fingers into your cunt. Your walls clench around him, you start to feel light. Your head clouded. He curls his fingers each time they pump into you, hitting you perfectly. You tangle your fingers in his hair and you feel the knot in your stomach finally break. You cry out a mix of his name and curses. The orgasm rips through your body from your head to your curling toes. Intense is an understatement.

“Good girl,” Chrollo kisses your swollen clit once before sitting up on his knees to tug his boxers down. You steady your breath from your orgasm, wanting to take some time to admire the man in front of you. His tattooed skin is every bit enticing as you remember it from this morning, dripping with water from the shower.

You sit up, reaching out to take his cock in your hand. You give it a few gentle strokes, eliciting a moan from Chrollo. It’s deep and quiet and you barely hear it. You start to get onto your knees, wanting to please him to hear more of his moans.

“No baby, I can’t wait much longer.” He pushes your back by your shoulder, and you giggle hitting the bed. “I can’t wait to feel you cum around me,” he whispers in your ear. “I want to make you scream my name.”

With his arm reached between your bodies, you feel his cock tease your entrance. As his arm comes back out you feel him press inside you, stretching you. It feels unreal. You’re unsure if it’s just that good or if all this build-up to this moment is making it so much better than expected from just one thrust. He finally bottoms put inside of you, feeling the tip of cock nearing your cervix. It’s incredibly deep and blissfully full inside of you.

Chrollo kisses you softly before beginning to thrust inside of you a few times. You let out a few soft moans getting adjusted to his size before it finally begins to hit you in waves. He grips your hip tightly, thrusting harder and faster into you. You let out another loud moan, slowly becoming louder.

“Are you ready now?” He asks and you look up at him confused.

“Ready?” Before he answers you, he pulls out, flipping you onto your stomach. He uses his hands to pull your hips up positioning you so he can take you on his knees. He wastes no time fucking back into you, this time leaving you no time to adjust. Your cries of pleasure fill his room as he takes you roughly from behind.

“That’s right, scream for me, baby.” His thumbs dig into your ass and you wonder if it’ll bruise. It’s not like you’ve never fucked before, but not like this. The roughness is new, and you know it’s something you’re beginning to enjoy. “Too fucked to even say anything?” He teases leaning down so he’s closer to your face down in the mattress.

“Fuck,” you manage to groan a word out wondering if your cervix will survive this angle and amount of pressure. You feel the sensations of another orgasm approaching and you want to cry out. It’s too soon after and you feel like you’ll break if another one cycles through your body again.

“You want to cum, don’t you?” Chrollo’s laugh is interrupted by a guttural moan. “Fuck, you’re gripping me like a vice baby. Keep doing that.”

You’re not even sure what you’re doing; other than being fucked into his mattress. So, you remain doing that, letting your body react however it wants. It’s coming to its breaking point. Another orgasm tears through your body, your arms holding you up by your elbows giving out and you slump into the mattress.

“Fuck,” Chrollo groans before thrusting into you twice more before you feel him release warm cum into you. He pants a few times before pulling out and flopping down on the bed next to you, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Holy fuck,” you sigh letting your legs collapse as you feel his release running down you your thighs.

“I know,” he chuckles pulling you onto his chest. “I know, baby,” he kisses your forehead once and you wonder if it could get better than this moment right here. All thoughts from earlier gone behind the haze of pleasure and lust heavy in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!! Join me on tumblr @trash-writings to discuss the chapter! Also, to all my readers and commenters: I love everything you add! Your comments truly make my day when I read them. I hope this chapter was good for you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get around to. Life, school, and commissions take precedence in my life for now. Enjoy!

The orgasmic haze passes too fast, as it always does. You lay on your back now beside Chrollo not saying anything, instead you listen silently as his breathing evens out into a steady pace. So much had built up to this moment, and it came and gone in a matter of an hour. Where do you go from here? Everything had happened too fast for you to ever get a chance to catch your breath, and now you seemingly had all the time in the world to do that now.

The realization that you had only met Chrollo a measly five days ago its startling, but not exactly shocking. Life happens quickly when things go wrong, let alone when things go impossibly grand at the same time. You turn your head slightly to see that Chrollo has been watching you, and you wonder for how long. Is it weird to be suddenly shy after what you two had just done? His eyes gazing upon your face seemed more intimate than the act of fucking, making things feel even more complicated between you two.

“Are you okay?” He asks you, breaking your train of thought. You had never been someone good at hiding your emotion, in fact, he could probably read your sudden discontent by looking at your face.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” you answer. “Lost in thought is all.”

He props himself up on one arm, looking down at you now. His head rests on his left hand, his dark hair falling between his fingers. Again, you’re lost wondering how someone can look this beautiful just lying in bed.

“Let me inside,” his free hand moves over your stomach. His fingers lightly graze your skin before his hand rests peacefully above your belly button. The simple but warm gesture is comforting. His touch, it’s powerful. You’ve known this since you met him but cannot begin to understand why the warmth from his touch can relax every nerve in your body instead of shooting them on edge. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

You smile and let out a small laugh. The sound is quiet, barely above a whisper really. “It’s you, really. You’re always on my mind.”

Chrollo smiles before taking his bottom lip between his teeth. It’s unlike him, vulnerable. Several seconds pass before he speaks again. “Do you care to elaborate on that?”

You shake your head. “Not yet. I’m still not sure what they even mean.”

“Have I upset you?” His smile has faded now, and something in your stomach twists knowing you’ve taken it away.

“No!” You turn to face him now, your body moving closer to him then you’ve been in what feels like hours, but you know it’s only been minutes. “I’m not upset.”

“You’ve been through a lot these past few days,” he comments. “You have plenty reason to be upset.”

“It does feel like I met you and read a book then my life flipped upside down.” You watch his eyes for some kind of reaction. Nothing can be read from the warm grey color until he smiles.

“Is this about your apartment?”

“Partly, I guess.” You really hadn’t thought much about your apartment today. “I would like to go back to it sometime.”

“Why haven’t you then?”

“I,” you don’t have an answer and can’t finish the sentence. The police only needed it for examination the night, but you had made no attempt at going home. “It’s not home anymore, and really I’m not sure if it ever was.”

His expression changes now, his brow furrowing slightly. He’s obviously feeling something or thinking. “Why do you say that?”

“I’ve been in this city for nearly half a year now, and I have nothing to show for it. I barely have a friend, and I’m not even sure if he counts since we just work together and the only time I’ve hung out with him outside of work it seemed tense and weird.” Chrollo nods, letting you continue talking. “Then, just as I was beginning to get comfortable in my new place I get violated by it being ransacked.”

Chrollo lets out a small chuckle before quickly straitening his face back to normal.

“Oh, I’m sorry my misery is funny to you.” You push his hand off your side and sit up moving to the edge of the bed.

“Baby, no! I was just laughing at you choosing to use the word ransack rather than robbed.” He says sitting up. He reaches out, rubbing your back slowly. Again, the warmth coming from his touch is unnervingly pleasant. “It was cartoony, and I think it was quite cute.”

“Cute?” You turn back around, facing him now. He nods and you smile. It’s silent again now, and uncomfortably so, unlike the other times, you’ve been at a loss for words with him.

“If you want, I can take you home.”

“I told you it doesn’t feel like home.” Was he listening at all when you were talking?

“Then what do you want to do?” His question isn’t impossible to answer or anything. However, it feels loaded. Or maybe you’re overthinking. Either way, you can’t not answer him.

“I really don’t know anymore,” honestly comes from you before you have a chance to think about it. “I don’t want to stay there worried someone might try and break in again. I hate that hotel room; it makes me feel lonely.”

“You’re welcome here again,” he interrupts before you had a chance to continue.

“I can’t impose on you. I mean, we barely know each other.”

“Really?” His voice is tense now, any bit of warmth gone. “How can you say that so easily?”

Is he really upset with you? He definitely sounds like he is.

“Chrollo,” you soften your voice and reach out for his hand that is currently bunched up into a fist. He relaxes it as your fingers reach him, softening at your touch. “We only met a few days ago.”

“Five,” he states, and you nod. “Yet you know basically everything about me now.”

“I only know your name, what your “job” is well, only sort of,” you stay not wanting to get into that for now, “and what your car looks like. Oh, and how you fuck.” You say half-jokingly, half in all seriousness. “That’s not all that you are.”

“I’m not saying you have to stay here.” His fingers intertwine with yours. “However, I would like it if you stayed the night again. It was nice last night.” The way his eyes won’t meet yours makes you wonder if this is the truth or a lie. He seems so different in this moment, almost like he’s someone else. It’s hard to believe that the man in front of you nearly killed someone this morning and seems to be a leader of a rather suspicious organization.

“I can think about it,” you tell him. “But I would like to get a few things from my place and shower. I’m feeling kind of… sticky.”

“I can send somebody to go get you whatever you need.”

“I’m not really sure how I feel about strangers in my apartment.” You tell him thinking not only of the mess that it’s surely still in but also of what they might nose in.

“Would you like me to take you then?” You nod slowly. That’s a much better plan.

“However, I think I will shower first. If you don’t mind.” Chrollo smiles before showing you to his bathroom and giving you a rundown of where everything is.

\--

Your apartment is as disastrous as you remember it. You decide to clean up a little, while Chrollo is still finding a place to park his car. You scan the room looking for a place to start, deciding nowhere is really a good place. But you begin putting things back in your kitchen cabinets, not really worrying about the cleanliness or the organization of the pots and pans. It really doesn’t matter for tonight, you already agreed to stay with Chrollo for the night when he sat in the bathroom talking to you as you showered.

You make your way past the nocked over end tables and gather the broken knickknacks on the floor that you used to cherish. A small silver flash catches your eye, so you lift up the table and find a small bracelet your mom had given you.

 _Always in your heart_ is engraved on its underside. You hold the small bracelet in your palm. She had given it to you months before you understood what cancer was. The last gift she’d given you before everything changed. Biting your bottom lip to stop it from quivering you close your fingers around it and move to your bedroom to sit on your bed, which remained untouched luckily.

The silver is already starting to warm in the heat of your palm. You unclasp your fingers from the small bracelet, looking closer at it while bringing your knees to your chest. You remember what you can of your mother. Her hair before it was gone. The way her brown eyes still shined as you said goodbye in the hospital, however, you wonder now if it was tears? You were too young to understand. Even the funeral doesn’t seem like a real event that took place.

“Hey, I found a spot-“ Chrollo’s voice grabs your attention and you look up to see him standing in the doorway of your room. “Oh my god, are you okay? Did you get hurt on glass?” He rushes to your side looking at your palm. He lets out a sigh of relief seeing there’s nothing wrong with you physically.

“M-my,” you stutter wiping the tears you hadn’t realized had begun to fall down your cheeks. “My mom gave me this. I forgot I had it, really. It always just say on a table beside my couch.”

Chrollo wraps his arms around you, holding your head against his chest. “I miss my mother, too. It’s okay to cry,” he says softly before pressing his lips to the top of your head. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“What happened to your mom?” You ask wondering if he would even answer you.

“I,” his voice starts to tremble slightly. “I don’t know. She was bringing me home dinner one day and taking me to school the next. Then she wasn’t.” His tone is soft but distant. As if each word was chosen carefully. His body is much stiffer than before, but not enough to where you could notice if he weren’t holding you.

“Cancer,” you say quietly. “I was seven. I barely knew what it was to have a mom.” His hand rubs your back slowly, comforting you as best as he can.

“Did she give you that bracelet?” He asks looking down at it still resting in your open palm. You nod against his chest. “It’s beautiful.”

You take a deep breath and close your hand around the bracelet. “Let’s just get a few things and go, yeah?”

He gives you a concerned look but nods anyways standing up to help you pack. It’s awkward now, and you know it’s because the little details you both gave one another are something that you usually don’t touch until well into a relationship. Neither one of you are willing to give up a single detail more, but that’s okay with you for now. Getting into why you don’t speak to the remainder of your family isn’t the plan for tonight.

Clothes, toothbrush, shower essentials, then back to Chrollo’s for dinner. You just have to get through these first few steps. Then maybe you could talk more openly about your feelings, and possibly figure out if you’re dating Chrollo after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a kudos, comment, and come discuss the chapter with me on my tumblr @trash-writings !! I look forward to your thoughts on this rather uneventful chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This chapter is a tad shorter than the others, but I hope it's worth the long wait since my last update.

The night went by quickly, silence filling it more than even the sound of traffic outside Chrollo’s window. Sleep didn’t come easy either, even with Chrollo’s arms holding you close and keeping you warm after another round of fun for you both. Everything from the past week weighs on your chest, making you feel suffocated. The only thing that drug you onto sleep was exhaustion, but you wondered if it was physical or emotional. Even though you finally slept, you woke up way too early with Chrollo still draped around you.

He looks so peaceful sleeping, soft even. You stare at him for a while before an unsettling feeling settles in the pit of your stomach. Is it fear or is it something else, something new? You settle on thinking it’s probably a mix of both. You still are not sure if you believe him about the events that happened yesterday, wondering if the man whose blood had been on Chrollo’s collar is dead or alive. Part of you was telling you to forget it, that it’s too late now to be concerned about that. However, the guilt in you was telling you that it did matter, and you shouldn’t be here.

You gently lift Chrollo’s arm off your body before slipping out of bed. He stirs slightly but stays asleep so you walk out of his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. The clock on the stove reads 6:32 am. You sigh knowing you only got a few hours of sleep for sure now. Looking out from the kitchen’s open floor plan into the living area you notice there’s a sliding glass door leading out onto a balcony. You haven’t been giving much attention to the actual space Chrollo lives in since being here, only him and his bedroom really.

As you step out onto the balcony and feel the cool morning air hit you, your emotions hit you like a cool splash of water. Last night you never dealt with the sudden impact of repressed feelings from your childhood, but instead (and as always) ignored it to better enjoy your night without imposing on a friend or… well whatever Chrollo is to you. At least your head feels clearer now leaning against the railing of Chrollo’s than it has since meeting him.

“Hey, are you cold out here?” Chrollo’s morning voice is soft, almost sounding like a different person. You turn around and see he’s wrapped himself in a navy-blue robe and is holding out a throw blanket to you. “Do you want this?”

“Sure,” you take the soft throw from him and wrap it around your cold shoulders, “thank you.” He sits on one of the netted round chairs you hadn’t noticed. How much has gone unnoticed to you since you’ve been so distracted between the break-in and now? Too much, possibly, but there is nothing to do about that now.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asks.

“Oh, yeah. I’m not sure why, really.”

“You seem like you’re having a hard time,” he mentions, and you furrow your brow. He’s right, but you weren’t expecting him to pick up on that. “Can I help you in any way?”

“Chrollo,” you say softly before crossing over to sit in the seat next to him. “I just feel overwhelmed.”

“By what, dear?”

“You.” The word comes out quickly, not giving you a chance to consider what you’ve just admitted. His eyes no longer look sleepy, instead, he’s wide awake now. “I... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I want you to be honest with me above all else,” he tells you with a gentle smile. “If I’m the problem, you can tell me. No need to apologize to me.”

Pulling the blanket tighter around you, you let out a loud exasperated sigh. “I don’t like not knowing things about you. I have an idea about what you do daily to support yourself, but really, I don’t think I want to know more. However, not knowing is even worse.” You begin unloading onto him. “In fact, I have no idea what we are! It’s bothering me not knowing if the guy I just fucked is just using me for some sick fun or if you like me. I mean, I guess you like me… or else you wouldn’t fuck me…”

“Hey, hey, hey… Please slow down.” He asks softly placing his hand on your knee and leaning forward. “Let’s cover one thing at a time, okay? Starting with this: I like you a lot. I want you to be mine, and I thought that was obvious.”

“So, I’m your girlfriend then?”

“If you want to be, of course. I won’t force you into anything.”

“You’re not forcing me. I want to be your girlfriend.” You bite your bottom lip holding back the ridiculous smile forming on your cheeks. “However, I can’t date someone I don’t completely trust.”

“Why don’t you trust me?”

“I’m like eighty percent sure I witnessed you killing someone yesterday Chrollo!”

“I didn’t fucking kill him!” Chrollo shouts taking his hand from your knee and leaning back in the chair. His hands cover his face, and he tugs at the roots of his hair.

“I don’t believe you!” You shout back. “You had blood on you, and then that other guy stayed behind probably to clean up.” You think about the man with blonde hair and no eyebrows. What was his name again? You know you heard Chrollo call him something. Sphinx maybe? No, that’s silly.

“I didn’t kill him, and neither did Phinks. He always comes with me when we have to… intimidate unruly members or patrons of ours.”

“What do you mean by members and patrons?”

“I am the head of a large mafia organization. Is that what you want to hear? I know you are probably already thinking something along those lines.” He sits back up looking at you now.

He’s right, you had been suspicious since going with him yesterday. However, hearing it is different than you expected. Something about hearing it from him makes it real now, and easier to deal with. Not that you really want to be involved with an actual mafia boss, but… it was too late now.

“It is what I wanted.” You say leaning back now against the chair. “Do I need to dye my hair black and start spray tanning now, or does that come after about a dozen kids?” The laugh leaves your body erratically, as does the chuckle from Chrollo.

“I’m not Italian, you must know that by now.”

“Ah, yes my extensive list of knowledge on my new boyfriend,” you say sarcastically. “Chrollo, mafia boss, and definitely not Italian.”

Chrollo continues laughing. “Well, darling, hopefully, you can add at least a few more to that list in the time to come.”

“How will that happen, if I may ask?”

“You may,” he chuckles. “Why are you being so polite, like you didn’t have those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock into the early hours of the morning.”

Your eyes widen and your mouth drops at his sudden turn to lewdness. “Stop!”

“What?” He leans closer to you, pulling your face close to his. “Don’t act like you didn’t love it! I know I did.” You lean closer kissing his softly once before pulling away from him and standing up to head back inside.

“Anyways, how will I get to know you more?” You slide open the door and he follows inside to the warmth of his living room.

“I would like you to quit your job.”

“Hahaha, so funny.” You from the blanket onto the couch before sitting there yourself. You look up at him and he’s crossed his arms and sat on the arm of the couch. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Work for me, instead. That way I can keep you safe.”

“Safe from what? Kastro? Is this about him?”

“No, it’s about your apartment.” He tells you then stands up walking to the center of the living room and facing you. “I know the police haven’t found anything, but I know it wasn’t just some junkie from your street who randomly chose to break in.”

“Nice of you to call someone a junkie, when you distribute drugs from what I witnessed yesterday.” He holds his finger up to you, irritating you at the sight of him trying to quiet you. However, you listen knowing your comment was mostly to distract from what he is saying.

“Anyways, I have a lot of enemies as you can imagine. They most likely saw you with me and wanted to fuck with me through you. You’re lucky you weren’t home and went out with me that night.”

“Ah, yes,” you are starting to feel anger now as he tells you how you should feel about that night. “So lucky to have been fucking robbed.”

“Better than raped,” he all but yells at you. The words shock you, having not considered the possibility of that could have been if you weren’t eating salmon and drinking expensive wine at the time your home was invaded. “I know you might be thinking I’m just bossing you around, and you are partially right. It’s what I’m good at. However, I can’t let you put yourself in danger.”

“So, I’m supposed to rely on you then, is that what you’re saying?”

“You can if you want, or you can help me,” he suggests.

“Oh yes, just what I always dreamed of! Joining the fucking mafia!” Your voice is loud now and probably sounding hysterical.

You catch the small eye roll he does before speaking. “I’m not saying join the fucking mafia,” he sighs. “Lots of the member’s wives or husbands or partners contribute in some way. It would be expected of the boss’ significant other to help me out in some way.”

“What would I be doing? Running drugs to some neighborhood children? Acting as a spy? A hitwoman?” You can’t help but laugh with each suggestion that falls from your lips. Each one is more extravagant than the next as you start to pace the room in front of the couch and coffee table. Chrollo sits down at one point, looking defeated. You’re not even sure if you’re making sense at this point or jokes to fuel your own humor.

“Are you done with this tantrum yet?” Chrollo interrupts you finally in the midst of your laughing and yelling. You nod sitting back down on the couch beside him. “First of all, we don’t sell drugs to fucking kids. In fact, that’s why we beat the shit out of that pathetic dealer in his shop. He broke one of the few rules we have established across the organization, and we don’t take it lightly.”

That you hadn’t expected to hear from him.

“Second, you’re not going to be a member. I wouldn’t want that for you, and I doubt you would get any joy from the work we do.” You nod along listening. “I just want you to be safe, darling. That’s all. I can guarantee that the closer you are to me.”

“So what? Do I sit in your office like yesterday and just hope you come back safely, and not covered in blood?” Your anger is back now that you’ve had your fun. “That’s not going to be very joyful either.”

“Tell me what you like to do then, and I will figure it out!”

“Why do YOU have to figure it out for me?” You rest your head back against the back of the couch. “I am perfectly capable of finding myself something to do to help.”

“Alright, that’s fine.” He tells you wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you into him. “For now, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment and leave a like/kudos if you haven't yet! Thank you so much for your constant love and support on this fic, which is like my own little child whom I love very much. 
> 
> Also, PLEASE come discuss the chapter with me on my tumblr @trash-writings !! I look forward to your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 1o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I'm SO sorry this took nearly a month to update. I had a crazy month with finals and work. So, I hope you enjoy this long-awaited update!

Switching to a new routine is rough no matter who you are and what support you have. Chrollo has helped move things from your apartment into his, setting you up your own room that you demanded after feeling disassociated from independence. However, you’ve yet to sleep in it. Chrollo’s bed is already familiar. So is his body, and lips, and warmth, and smell, and your dependence on him.

The first week it wasn’t a bother to you but by the third, it began to get hard. You had access to Chrollo’s cars, his thrift store, and even a few local shops and restaurants you weren’t even expected to pay at since they knew who you were before you even came in. Chrollo even gave you three cards, with your name on them, and never spoke about money after that. It felt, dirty and wrong so you hadn’t charged a single one yet. But as your checking and savings account had slowly started to wear down in the last three weeks you were beginning to worry.

“I want to go back to school and to work,” you lean against the door frame to Chrollo’s office. It’s getting dark outside now, the fall weather finally setting in and the leaves on the trees looking eerie in the dim light.

He looks up from his desktop, eyebrows furrowed. “That’s fine.”

“Is that all you have to say?” You sit down on the edge of his desk. “Not, ‘oh what a great idea dear, I’m excited for you!’ or something like that?”

Chrollo smiles, leaning back in his chair. “I am proud of you for finally deciding what you want to do. You’ve seemed… on edge lately. Has this been why?” He takes your hands, his thumbs softly stroking just below your knuckles.

“I don’t like relying on you. I’ve been on my own for the last two years, and I never expected for something… something like this,” you wave your hand around the room hoping he understands that you mean the entirety of his lifestyle and your relationship, “to happen.”

“I understand,” he sighs and pulls you onto his lap. His strength always shocks you, since he’s always been so gentle with you outside of the bedroom. “It’s okay to be taken care of,” he strokes your head softly, your hair tangling in his fingers.

“I’ve always taken care of myself or others, so I’m not sure.” You look into his dark eyes, looking for something more in them than his vague comment. “You have to bend a little more than just shoving credit cards in my purse and moving me into your apartment.”

“I’ve bent more for you than you’d ever understand.”

“Help me understand, Chrollo. I want to know you.”

“You do know me, silly girl.” His fingers slide under your shirt, making goosebumps rise across your skin. Slowly as he continues to touch your bare skin you feel your temperature rising. Something about the way his skin feels against yours makes you forget all reason. The only thing that matters when his skin is touching yours is him.

“Chro-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” he coos. “That’s not right, baby girl.”

“Daddy,” you correct yourself leaning forwards into him. His hands move around to your back slowly slipping into your pants and squeezing your ass. Your forehead falls against his left shoulder as he enjoys your ass slowly digging his fingers into it, knowing bruises will be left. “Are you just going to tease me?”

“You love when I tease you, darling,” he kisses your neck once, then once on your jaw, and then he pulls his right hand from your pants and lifts your chin up to face him. “However, after the day I’ve had I’m not sure I can stand teasing you much longer.” He lifts you off of him and onto his desk behind you.

Pulling your shirt off you can feel his eyes on your chest, looking at the baby pink lace bra he gifted you just a few days ago. Once the shirt is on the floor you can confirm he’s watching, looking at you like you’re the only woman in the world. “Pink looks beautiful on you, baby.”

“Oh?” You bite your bottom lip before gazing down at his cock in his hand. He strokes it once slowly, his eyes staying on you.

“Stop ogling me and take a seat.” You stand up, pushing your pants off your legs and stepping out of your shoes, pants, and push the matching pink thong aside. Straddling him with a knee on either side of him you sink down on his cock with little resistance.

He groans, holding your hips tight and steading on him. “You’re so perfect,” he sighs letting his head hit the back of his seat.

Holding onto his shoulders you begin to ride him slowly, making sure to enjoy every inch of him inside of you and the sounds of pleasure he allows himself to let out. His fingers dig into your hips the closer he gets, his tell. You’ve learned it over the last few times you’ve slept with him and now it’s like your body starts to react to it too.

Your core burns hot and your breathing is heavy. You know you’ll cum in any moment, ending this intense session, but you want to hold out longer. You want to make it last longer. You stop moving, grabbing his face between your hands and kissing him deeply. His hands move from your hips, wrapping around you onto your back and holding you tight. He pushes you forward, pulling out of you to lay you across his deck. Your head bumps the monitor, and your arms react to catch it from falling off the desk.

“Thanks,” he says with a small laugh, standing up and adjusting your legs against his chest, your ankles on his shoulders. You nod smiling and looking up at him. He shrugs off his jacket, leaving him in just his light grey button-up shirt that’s now wrinkled.

“Daddy,” you whine squirming and inching your ass off his desk, “I need you! Please fuck me,” you continue begging. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, fighting the smile you caught a glimpse of.

He pushes back inside of you, hands holding your hips steady before he begins thrusting into you quickly, pulling you into each thrust. You hold on to the edge of the desk trying not to cry out each time he hits the spot inside of you that brings tears to your eyes.

“Come on baby, no one is here to hear you. And if someone is, it just reminds them who you belong to.” He smacks the side of your ass, then loops his fingers between the pink fabric of your panties and your skin. You let go, your whimpers and moans filling the room while he fucks you. “That’s right baby, let daddy know how you feel.”

“Gonna,” you groan not able to complete the sentence before you cum around him. Clenching on his cock you squeeze your eyes shut and let your mouth fall open and your head to the side.

“Such a good girl,” he praises you before roughly thrusting into you twice more releasing inside of you. He leans forward as he rests, and you squirm feeling overstimulated with his weight pushing his cock deeper inside of you.

You open your eyes and see his office store is still open, you never shut it when you came in. “Oh my god, Chrollo! The door!” He looks over and laughs.

“I’m sure no one would have walked in or come in now.” He pulls out of you and wipes himself down with a tissue from the box on his desk. “They know better.”

Your frown now considering how often he’s done this. You’ve come to his office with him a few times a week, and yet this is the first time you’ve had sex in here. The statement is annoying, but you don’t want to sound jealous or crazy over it. As he walks over to shut his office door you grab a tissue, wiping the excess cum off your thighs, and adjust your underwear back in place.

Sitting up you sigh tired from the day of wandering around the building, learning names of different members, and now this. “Please tell me we’re just going home after you’re done here.”

“I thought about going out for dinner, but I can call it in for delivery if you’d prefer.” He says running his fingers through his hair. “Why? Are you tired from that?”

You roll your eyes and smile. “A little,” you admit pulling your pants back on. “Do you see my shirt?”

“Here,” he bends down in front of his desk, picking up the white top and handing it to you. You slip it on then sit in his chair, it’s comfortable and still a bit warm from where he sat earlier. You feel small in it, compared to his larger presence physically and figuratively. You pull your legs up into the seat, wrapping your arms around your knees to hold them close. “What do you have left here to do?”

He sits down on the couch across from his desk, against the wall. “Phinks is supposed to drop off some money, then I’ll put it away and we can go.”

“What is the-“

“Boss,” a female voice followed by knocking at his door interrupts you.

“One moment,” he shouts towards the door. “Hold that thought, please.” He tells you with a. quick smile before getting up and going to open the door.

A woman with short blonde hair, beautifully pointed features, and her breasts on full view in a lowcut shirt stands waiting for him with a black duffel bag and a clipboard. “Here are the items you requested, and this is the expected guest list for the fundraiser next month. You need to approve it before they’re willing to move forward with solidifying the catering and bar quantities.”

“As diligent as ever, Pakunoda.” Chrollo takes the bag and board from her. “Come in here and wait for me to finish this up, and then you can go home.”

“Of course,” She walks past him and sits on the couch, not paying you more attention than a polite smile. She watched Chrollo intensely as he reads the lists, she handed him. He flips the first page, and she lets out a sigh of relief. Is she nervous around him?”

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met.” You say quietly drawing her attention.

“We haven’t. I’m Pakunoda, but you can call me Paku if you prefer. It’s nice to finally meet you!” She raises her hand to cover her face so Chrollo can’t see, not that he’s paying you or her any attention. “He never shuts up about you,” she says above a whisper behind her hand.

You smile and look over to him. He seems to be stuck looking at the third or fourth page of the list, frowning at something. You look back at her and then tell her your name and you’re sorry for what she may have heard. She laughs continuing to make small talk with you while Chrollo reviews his document. You find out she’s been with Chrollo and a few of the others for nearly 10 years, shocking you. However, with her obvious beauty and appeal, you can’t help but wonder if they have some other history she isn’t mentioning.

“Pakunoda, this is fine. However, you haven’t listed the police or fire chief on this list. Are they coming?” Chrollo interrupts you both, with no apology.

“They haven’t confirmed yet, you know how difficult it is to get them to return my calls.” She answers quickly and standing up to face him now. He hands her the clipboard.

“Find a way, they need to be there.” He says looking annoyed with her. “Hell, maybe she can help.” He points to you, and you look up confused.

“How can I help?” You’ll ask him about the dismissive “she” statement later.

“I don’t know, just go with Pakunoda to her office and talk about it. Maybe you’ll have an idea she hasn’t explored yet.” He sits down on his couch crossing one leg over the other. “Actually, that’s a great idea! Pakunoda, please involve ----, in the rest of the planning. It’ll be a great way to introduce her to everyone else.”

“Yes, sir. Come with me, please.” She smiles at you and waves you her way as she walks out the door.

You look over to Chrollo who dismisses you with his hand, the bag he took from Pakunoda sitting still closed next to him. Something he must not want you to see, so you get up and follow her out into the hallway and a few doors down.

“I’m sorry he’s making you help me; I promise I’ll make it at least a little fun.” She tells you opening the door to her office.

“Oh, it’s fine. He seems to enjoy bossing everyone around.” You tell her walking into her bright office. The walls are pale blue with lots of pictures decorated on the walls. It’s much homier than Chrollo’s.

“You get used to it,” she laughs shutting the door behind her. “Take a seat over there” she points to a small table with two white chairs on either side. “Then we can get started on this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a comment and kudos (if you haven't already!). Also, I love talking about this fic on my Tumblr, so please come discuss it with me @trash-writings on Tumblr!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> Domestic Violence is never okay, read with caution if you are triggered by this.

“I didn’t realize so much work went into party planning.” You sigh leaning back into the chair. Turning your head, you look out her window. It’s pitch-black outside with no lights outside the building to light up anything nearby. “Does he always have you do this?”

“Usually,” she tells you while lighting a cigarette. She offers you one from her back and you shake your head no. “He trusts me more than most people around here.”

You tilt your head, taken back by her comment. You’d assumed Phinks was the one he trusted most; since he was always calling for him and sending him out to handle things. “I had no idea,” you tell her feeling embarrassed.

You wonder what you look like to the rest of them, some silly girl their boss has decided to flaunt around and fuck in his office. No idea in the world of who he really is, half the names of the people he orders around, and now… completely dependent on him it seems. This realization stings, and you can’t fathom why it’s just now hitting you.

“Look,” Paku breaks your train of thought and you look up at her, unbuttoning her blouse and your eyes widen.

“Oh, I’m sure you have lovely breasts, but I- uh. I- I” You stutter out looking away feeling yourself become embarrassed.

Pakunoda laughs, shaking the room nearly. Her voice is so warm and so… so… authentic. “No, honey, oh my god.” She laughs some more finally calming down. “I’m showing you a tattoo I have above my belly button, not my tits.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry I assumed.” You apologize laughing awkwardly.

“No worries, they get in the way and are distracting. Plus, I did start unbuttoning my shirt when I told you to look,” she laughs making you feel at ease. She has her shirt completely unbuttoned now, keeping her breasts covered. “This,” she points to the chess piece above her navel, “is the Queen chess piece.”

You’ve seen a similar tattoo in Chrollo’s chest of the King piece, never giving much thought about it since most of his upper body has been covered in black ink. The significance of Pakunoda having the Queen hurts something inside of you, something deep. You feel a stabbing pain in your chest, making it hard to breathe.

“I hold everything together for him, the things he can’t or doesn’t want to deal with. If something were to happen to Chrollo, I know what to do. I don’t go out on any tasks. I stay here, handle what he needs, then go home.” She begins to button her shirt back up.

“Then why is he the boss?” You notice how soft your voice is after the fact, sounding unlike you. “Why aren’t you?”

Pakunoda laughs. “I came way later. He built it all, and we are all loyal to him. He’s a really good man.”

You nod, not sure what to say to that. The silence isn’t uncomfortable at least, but you know you’re going to be sick if you stay in here any longer. You get up and excuse yourself to the bathroom, then run down the hall to the single bathroom in the building. Looking in the mirror, you get a good look at yourself. Your eyes are brighter than they’ve been; maybe even since you met Chrollo.

However, something feels wrong looking at yourself. You can’t help but wonder if meeting Chrollo and getting into this relationship so fast has derailed you from all your plans. While you moved to the city only seven months ago, you had little to show for it. Originally plans of starting school, getting over your past, and making your own life had been so focused. Until you took the concierge job that paid rent, missed all application deadlines, and became lazy in your aspirations.

“Darling?” The bathroom door opens and Chrollo walks in. “Ready to go home?”

You let out a deep breath, “Yeah! Let’s go home.”

\--

You wake up, your heart racing and breathing hard. Sitting up, you look over at Chrollo who is peacefully sleeping on his side facing away from you. You push the blanket off of you, careful not to disturb Chrollo, and pull your knees to your chest.

The nightmare you had, still bothering you even now that you’re awake and safe.

For whatever reason, you can’t remember what about it even woke you. It was a silly dream. A fire had broken loose in your childhood home and you were trying to escape but couldn’t. You wonder what brought this on, knowing nothing this intense happened when you were growing up. The idea of asking Chrollo might lead to an outdated psychoanalysis interpretation of dreams, so you decide to just get up and walk to the kitchen for water.

The kitchen stove reads 3:23 a.m. as you open the refrigerator door to grab the Brita pitcher to fill a glass. You sit the pitcher down on the counter, taking a sip of the cold water and sitting on one of the bar stools. Leaning forward on your elbows you try and clear your mind, wanting to go back to bed with a clear head and no worrisome thoughts. 

Getting up from the barstool, you place the pitcher back into the fridge, then walk back down the hall to the bedroom. Ass you pass Chrollo’s home office you notice the black duffel bag sitting on his desk, the moonlight from the window illuminating it. You’ve never gone into this room alone, something you never considered. The only times you’ve been in it was with Chrollo when he was suggesting books for you or asked you to bring him a drink when he was working. Walking in, you partially close the door and walk towards his desk.

Inside the room, you can see better; the windows illuminating the book-shelved walls. You reach for the back, but in your haste knock over the bronze pen cup sitting on beside it. It bounces off the hardwood floor, making the loudest noise it possibly can while the pens spread across the floor and making you jump back and rush to clean them up.

Sitting the cup bask on the desk you decide snooping isn’t something you want to do anymore, already worried you’ve woken Chrollo up this late. You turn to walk out and back into the bedroom. Pulling the door open, a hand grabs your neck and you’re shoved against the wall.

Your breath is knocked out of you and his hand tightens on your throat. Your nails claw at his arm, desperate to get him off of you. With his back to the window and the moonlight, you can’t see his face, but the markings on his arms are all too familiar.

“Chro- Chrollo!” You choke out through a cough and his hand releases you. You slump onto the floor, back still to the wall. “What the fuck!” You cry, your throat burning as the words pass your lips. A sob rips through your body and the light is turned on.

Chrollo stands above you, not moving down to comfort you. “Why are you in here?” His voice is boarding yelling, not making the situation any better. You look up at him, shocked.

“W-what?”

“Why the fuck are you in here? I know you can hear me!” He shouts this time, making you look away and sob into your hands.

“I-I,” you stutter out. “I was looking out the window and tripped over the desk and knocked the pen cup over,” you look up at him. “I’m sorry!”

“Get up,” he holds his hand out to you, but you don’t take it. Picking yourself up and standing in front of him. His face is unreadable, with no hint of any emotion on him. “Go back to bed, now.”

“Chro-“

“Just fucking do what I said, god damn it! Listen to me for once,” he shouts, and you hurry out of the office. He slams the door shut behind you and you run to the bedroom, locking the door and throwing yourself into the bed.

It’s still warm where he laid, and you curl yourself up into it, pulling the comforter over your shivering body. Your throat hurts, and you wonder if tomorrow there will be bruises where he had slammed you against the wall. You feel exhausted from crying, and your eyes feel raw from the tears and your constant wiping with the back of your hand.

_Why didn’t he apologize?_

_Why didn’t he comfort you?_

These questions keep you awake throughout the rest of the night.

\--

The sunlight breaks through the curtains of Chrollo’s bedroom, and you’ve not moved from the position you first laid in after your fight with Chrollo. You stared at the bathroom door the entire night, not even bothering to reach to Chrollo’s nightstand and grab the remote to turn the TV on. There was no point to it, you wouldn’t have been able to focus on it.

Chrollo never even made an attempt at coming back to bed.

Peeling yourself up from the bed you stumble to the bathroom, forcing yourself to shower. The hot water hits your skin and wakes you up enough to clear your head some from the night’s events. You finish shampooing your hair and washing your body before wrapping a towel around your hair and body and leaving both the bathroom and bedroom.

You don’t hear anyone while walking down the hall and even try to open Chrollo’s office to see if he’s inside but find it locked. You continue down the hall and into the kitchen. He doesn’t seem to be home, to your disappointment.

“Good morning,” a deep voice greets you. You turn around startled to see a very tall and broad man with long dark hair in the living room.

“Fuck!” You yell. “Sorry, I just thought Chrollo would be in here.” You hold your arms over your chest and stomach, ensuring the towel won’t fall.

“He just stepped out for a few moments. I think it would be better if you went back to your room, especially like that,” he gestures to your towel-covered body. “I don’t want to deal with his rage if he were to walk in now.”

You thank him and nod, running back down the hall. Since Chrollo has someone here, you figure he’s working from home today and you won’t be going anywhere with him. You put on a pair of black sweatpants, a maroon tank top, and a black cardigan before slipping on some fuzzy socks and making the bed for Chrollo.

While you know he owes you an apology, you can’t help the guilt from snooping in his office last night. Doing this extra thing for him might keep the peace longer before you can talk about it with him and hopefully get him to apologize for hurting you. Grabbing your phone, you see you have no new notifications.

Your stomach growls, and you head back to the kitchen to make some food for yourself. Seeing the man is still standing in the living room, you’re a bit surprised Chrollo hasn’t come back home yet.

“Hey, when will he be back, uh?” You ask him.

“You can call me Uvo,” he tells you. “Soon, I think he just went to go pick up some Chinese food. “Are you okay?”

“What?”

Uvo’s hand goes to his neck, his eyes softening and looking concerned. You cover your own neck with your hands, there must be bruising. You hadn’t even looked in the mirror while getting ready this morning.

“Oh, uh, yeah I’m fine. Will you tell him I want to see him when he gets back? I’ll just go back to the bedroom, so you both have space.”

“I will,” Uvo tells you and you go back to the bedroom, no longer hungry, embarrassed at what he must think. Either way, it’s not something you really want Chrollo’s friends or employees or whatever the fuck they are to him knowing and definitely not seeing.

Space, you set your mind to while sitting on the bed and trying to focus on the book Chrollo had on his bedside table. You need space, at least for a few hours. So, you text Kastro to see if there’s anything going on tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come discuss the chapter with me on Tumblr @trash-writings after you read! And/or leave a comment for me!


End file.
